The Boss's Girl
by WildImagination92
Summary: Her name is Bonnie Bennett, she was good girl who got mixed up with the wrong person; his name, Klaus Mikaelson. Oh yes, Klaus was Bonnie's first everything. He rescued her from an abusive father and drug addict mother; he brought her to live with him and his crew. Bonnie thought everything was okay between them until he started sleeping around with Caroline Forbes.
1. Every Man's Desire

The Boss's Girl

She's every man's desire

Their dream

Their dire need

_They want to be everything she needs_

**A/N: In this story, everyone is human. As unlikely as it is in the show (and in real life), Bonnie will have three guys after her but she ends up with two or all three. I'm not sure yet. But I am up to your suggestions and comments on whether or not she should end up with all three guys or two or just one. Please note that I am not Julie Plec, while Elena is alive and well in this story it is not and will not turn into a story about her. The Salvatore Brothers are not fighting over her (at this point of the story). The idiotic triangle that is Stefan/Elena/Damon is dead. Elena works for a rival gang that wants to take Klaus and his gang of mischief makers out. Enjoy the story and review, review, review! **

Her name is Bonnie Bennett, she was good girl who got mixed up with the wrong person; his name, Klaus Mikaelson. Oh yes, Klaus was Bonnie's first everything. He rescued her from an abusive father and drug addict mother; he brought her to live with him and his crew. Bonnie thought everything was okay between them until he started sleeping around with Caroline Forbes. They live and work for the richest family in America, The Mikaelson Family. Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson, Niklaus; they just called him Klaus for short and Kol; were in charge of the hidden illegal things they gotten into. Gambling, prostitution, drugs. Though none of the girls that worked for them where in that. Bonnie was then a single girl, working as a receptionist at the company, Caroline worked as manager at the restaurant they owned, Tyler is the assistant manager. Damon and Stefan worked at the main building with Bonnie as the company's "Lawyers" which usually meant they made the problems disappear.

Saturday morning at nine in the morning, Bonnie walked out of the bathroom in her black sports bra and a grey pair of baggy shorts. She carried her dirty clothes in her hand and dropped it in the hamper. She had no problem with showing off her body. She walked passed her best friend's bedroom door, it was closed. She could noises coming from the other side; she thought it was strange because Tyler was doing eighteen months for having a handgun on his person. Damon walked out his room, ready to walk in there tell them to shut up, once he saw Bonnie he lost his train of through. Then it came to him that Tyler was in prisoner and Klaus was sleeping with Caroline. He wanted to stop Bonnie to keep her from finding out something she didn't need to know about but it was too late.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bonnie shouted, everyone ran out of the bedroom to what was going on. Caroline looked up from her ecstasy daze and seen her best friend. She jumped off of Klaus and covered herself.

"Bonnie, it's not what you think. I swear– Bonnie!" Caroline started but the small framed girl walked out of the bedroom and went to her own. Damon and Stefan went after her. Her door was locked; Damon started banging on the door.

"Bonnie! Open the damn door or I swear, I'll kick it down!" Damon demanded. The door opened, with Bonnie pushing pass the two brothers, Damon grabbed her arm to stop her. "Whoa there, little ball of fire. Where do you think you're going?" He questioned. Bonnie snatched her arm away.

"Away," Bonnie said and ran downstairs; she left her keys on the counter, finally walked out of the mansion. Stefan ran behind her and stopped her.

"Bonnie, Klaus…" Stefan started and looked down. "He's the boss and he's going to do whatever he wants. He's going to find you and bring you back, probably kill whoever you're with in the process. Do you want that?"

Bonnie looked down and shook her head, "No. I don't want that but I don't want to be played for a fool either. I'm not going to stand around knowing that some other chick in fucking what's mine, Stefan!"

Stefan placed his hands on the sides of her face and looked into her eyes. "I know Bonnie but I'm not letting you leaving and neither is Damon so–"Stefan started.

"You're coming back to the mansion with us. We'll form our only little crew within the group." Damon suggested, taking her bags. Stefan picked her up so she was over his shoulder and carried her inside.

**When a friendship dies another begins–**The next morning, Klaus and Caroline were going at again, probably the twelfth time that morning. **Bonnie** hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, after spending time with the Salvatore brothers her good mood died without fail at the sight of Klaus. _Why am I still with him?_ She thought. She slipped from under the covers and went into the bathroom to shower. **Damon** hadn't gotten much sleep either; Bonnie had invaded his thoughts and dreams. Her perfectly toned body under his, begging for him, she would come undone around his length. He felt himself rising under his blankets and had no time to relieve himself; there was a knock on the door. It was **Stefan** and Bonnie dressed in gym clothes.

"Hey Damon, we're going to the gym then going out for breakfast and shopping. Join us?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh yeah, I'll meet you there." Damon rushed.

"We'll be downstairs, Charles _Dick_inson." Stefan laughed, Damon through a pillow at him.

"Out, hair-boy!" Damon laughed. Bonnie laughed at them and pulled Stefan out of Damon's room.

Bonnie and Stefan went downstairs to kitchen to continue packing for their trip, packing extra bottles of water. **Caroline** and **Klaus **came in, hand in hand when Klaus saw Bonnie, he leased Caroline's hand

"Bonnie, where are you going?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked at Klaus, the Boss. "To the gym. Why?"

"I just want to make sure my girls safe." He smirked, stepping closer to her and opening his hands for a hug. Bonnie stepped back, Caroline looked down.

"Bonnie…" Klaus called.

"I'll be in the car. Tell Damon to hurry up." Bonnie said and walked around Klaus with her bag and water bottle in hand.

xXx

Arriving at the gym, Bonnie, Damon and Stefan walked inside and headed to the lockers.

"Damon, Stefan; could you spot me while I stretch?" Bonnie asked. The boys looked at each other. They stood next to her. She looked at both of them. "I need one in front of me and the other behind me." She instructed. Again, the brothers looked at each other and played a round of rock, paper, scissors. Bonnie rolled her eyes and moved in between them. She faced Damon and put her leg on his shoulder. After a few seconds, Stefan had his hands on her hips, Damon had his hand on her thigh, caressing. Bonnie had her eyebrow cocked. "Is that what I think it is, Stefan and Damon?" She asked. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, that's our knees." They said together. Bonnie laughed and shook her head. After stretching she left the boys for her personal trainer and began her workout. "Tonight, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol leave for a business trip to France. Klaus and Caroline are going on a vacation. We have the house and Bonnie to ourselves for at least a month or six months." Damon said, working on the bench press

"Yeah, that's all fine and dandy, Damon but we need to tell her about Caroline and Klaus. She trusts us." Stefan advised, continuing with his push-ups. Damon put the bar back on its handles and looked over at Bonnie, boxing with her trainer. Stefan stopped his push up and looked over at Bonnie as.

"She does deserve to know. Klaus is being a dick; we all know that once Tyler comes home Caroline's going to forget about Klaus and be back on Tyler's jock so fast it'll defy gravity." Damon noted and stood up to the forty-five pound dumbbells. Stefan switched to the bench press.

"Maybe it'll teach him a lesson. If we're lucky he'll retrieve his balls from Caroline's mouth and reattach them to his body. Only if we're lucky," Stefan sassed.

"Which we're not, I mean, think about it; Only Klaus can have two girls. One who's incredibly devoted to him and only him and a blonde bimbo whose using him as the dildo he is." After a hundred curl ups, Damon put the dumbbells down and wiped his face the droplets of sweats forming on his forehead.

xXx

After their workout and breakfast, the trio headed home to shower and head out for their shopping trip. It was probably a bad idea since Klaus and Caroline were packing. Caroline cared her bags downstairs, just as they walked inside.

"Hey Caroline, where are you going?" Bonnie asked. Damon and Stefan stood behind Bonnie and shook their heads; warning Caroline not to stay anything.

"Um–"Caroline started but Klaus interrupted her.

"Alright Caroline, we have to get out of town before Bonnie gets back. Are you ready to go?" Klaus asked and stopped in his tracks, looking at his girlfriend with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where are you going, Klaus and Caroline?" Bonnie asked again with her eyebrow cocked.

"Hawaii, Klaus thought it would be good for us to get away for a while." Caroline asked.

"Did he? So you know our friendship is over right?" Bonnie questioned, her lips perched and her eyebrow cocked, she rolled her eyes and started for the stairs.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry." Caroline called.

"BULLSHIT WHORE!" Bonnie yelled and went upstairs. She reached her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Damon ran upstairs to Bonnie's room. He walked inside and saw her looking out of the window, watching Klaus and Caroline drive away; she sighed heavily and shook her head. "Why do I stay?" She questioned herself.

"We're going out tonight, get ready." Damon demanded. Bonnie looked at him and nodded her head. Did she really have a choice? Damon took a deep breath. He needed a way to show Bonnie that she was special, at least to him and Stefan, she was but more so special to him.


	2. Karma is a girl's best friend

**Karma is girl's best friend**

_Tyler comes home early_

_Damon/Bonnie/Stefan become closer_

_Karma is a bitch but she's a broken girl's best friend._

**A/N: I've decided to use the titles of songs for sub-chapter titles. It'll match the mood set for the chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews! It actually felt like some of you were in my head lol! Enjoy the new chapter!**

_Vanity _by Christina Aguilera played in Bonnie's room. She danced around the space in her bra and panties as she dressed herself in black strapless dress, her hair were in loose curls. She filled the room with _Pure Seduction _by Victoria's Secret. She finally slipped her feet into her black pumps. The trio was on their way out of the door when they opened the door; Tyler was on the other side. Bonnie run to hugged him tightly. Damon tried to contain a laugh after seeing his bearded best friend.

"Get washed up, we're going on. We have to talk." Stefan nudged his brother. Tyler arched his eyebrow looking at Stefan, with Bonnie in his arms.

"Uh…okay, just give me some time to talk to Caroline. I haven't seen her in so long." Tyler said.

"That's what we need to talk about; Caroline's not here and won't be for a while." Damon hinted. Tyler nodded his head and walked inside.

"Give me an hour,"

"We'll be in the limo." Damon told him and walked outside of the house, his arm around Bonnie as he allowed her to step inside first.

Meanwhile, Tyler finished showering and shaving. Something wasn't sitting right with him, what did Stefan need to tell him? Where were Caroline and Klaus? Why the hell did he care so much? They were always arguing about Klaus. They constantly flirted with each other, in front of him. Tyler looked over at Caroline's opened jewelry box and saw a bracelet with "_A token of my appreciation" _engraved on the inside. Tyler became angry and broke it, then through it the trash. He sighed heavily and began to dress himself. When he got into the limo, Damon, Stefan and Bonnie had popped open a bottle of champagne. Bonnie poured him a glass and smiled, rising her glass to him. How could she be so happy in a time like this? Klaus was sleeping with her best friend, best friend since birth. He looked around at the giggling trio and began to wonder what was going on between them.

"How are you in such a good mood Bonnie?" Tyler asked. Bonnie's joyful smile faded as she looked at Tyler.

"Easy, I'm not letting him or the skank bitch steal my happiness. As far as I'm concerned, I'm single and happy. I don't know about you Tyler, but it's time to smile. When I watched them walked out of the door, I felt a sense a relief. I felt happy." Bonnie crossed her leg over the other and sipped on her champagne.

"It's time for us to be happy, Tyler. Time to smile, Damon and I fight over Elena and nothing good came out of it. We're moving on." Stefan told him.

"And upgrading," Damon smirked at Bonnie.

xXx

**TRIGGER WARNING! (THIS SEGMENT CONTENTS CUTTING AND A SUICIDE ATTEMPT)**

Arriving at the club, the gang walked inside and grabbed the usual VIP booth in the back of the club. After a few drinks, Damon, Bonnie and Stefan walked out on the dance floor. Bonnie made out with both brothers. They felt all over her body, Bonnie closed her eyes and threw her head back on Damon's shoulder, feeling a large feeling of ecstasy wash over her. Stefan's hand pulled her thigh to his waist; she felt his length pressing against her. Bonnie kissed Damon, passionately while Stefan sucked on her neck. She could feel Damon's length against her as well. Tyler was making out with brunette that resembled Elena but he was positive it wasn't her. After about two hours, Tyler ended up going into the bathroom and locking the door behind them.

Leaving the club at a quarter to one, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan and Tyler headed home. Bonnie went up to the bedroom she shared with Klaus and looked at a picture of them. She remembered the exact day they took the picture; Bonnie started to undress slowly as tears streamed down her face. Her anger began to build up. "He takes her to the one place that I've been dying to go. She's little miss perfect and everyone cares about Caroline. Everyone wants Caroline, well what about Bonnie? Huh? What about me, Niklaus? When are you going to treat me like you treat the whore on your arm, you stupid son of a bitch!" Bonnie sighed and walked into the bathroom, instead of the stand-in shower she would usually use, she used the enormous bath tub. While the tub filled up, Bonnie walked back into the bedroom and found a razor blade. Her mind was hazed and filled with thoughts that she couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too much to bear anymore; one each arm she cut three deep cuts into her arm. She stumbled back to bathroom and stepped into the tub, she lowered herself into the water until she was completely engulfed in water.

Ten minutes later, Damon went to check on her. "Bonnie? Are you alright?" He called from the other side of the door. Then listened closely and heard running water hitting the floor. That wasn't a good sound. "STEFAN! TYLER! SOMEONE DIAL 911! NOW!" He yelled and barged into the bedroom. He ran into the bathroom. He hoped he wasn't too late; he pulled Bonnie's limp body from the water and began CPR.

**Save me from myself–** It'd been a week since Bonnie's suicide attempt and six days since she's been released. Her arms were bandaged and the boys were keeping a close eye on her. During the week she was hospitalized, Damon nor Stefan were themselves. The tension in the house was so thick it was terrifying. After putting Bonnie down in his bed and making sure she was okay, Damon moved all of her stuff into his bedroom except for the pictures of herself and Klaus. She didn't want the memory of her and Klaus at all. He kissed the top of her head and walked out of the bedroom. "Stefan," Damon called, nudging his head toward to patio.

"The New York Mansion we own. We can move there and help Bonnie move on from Klaus." Damon insisted. Stefan shook his head.

"That's too risky, Damon. You know Klaus will kill us and bring Bonnie back her." Stefan reminded his older brother.

"Of course I know that, but Klaus won't step foot in New York. Johnson's got a hit out on his ass. The moron is wanted dead or alive. We'll be safe from Klaus; at least until we've built up the arsenal and we can take Klaus out ourselves and collect the money from Johnson for our own." Damon explained.

"I don't know Damon," Stefan hesitated.

"You love Bonnie, right? Like I love her, so let's protect her and keep her from her hurting herself ever again." Damon reasoned, finally Stefan nodded his head in agreement. Both brothers started making arrangements to move to New York, under the radar. Everything was arranged on their cell phones. While packing they would be on the phone. Damon set up at least seventy security guard interviews and getting gun registrations. The mansion they would be in would have everything in they needed and wanted.

The next month, the trio had crossed into Long Island, New York.

**Babies in your closet**

**Warzone–**The last week in June, Klaus and Caroline came home to an empty house. "Bonnie?" Klaus called out and head upstairs. He walked past Damon's room, it was empty. Completely empty! Then Stefan's room, it was empty as well! Klaus ran into his bedroom that he shared with Bonnie nothing was left of her except the pictures they together. Klaus sunk to the ground, the color drained from his face. He felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Nik," Caroline called and walked into his bedroom with Tyler who was holding a piece of paper. Klaus snapped up and stood.

"Tyler!" He exclaimed.

"I bet you're wondering where you ex-girlfriend is?" Tyler smirked and point to the piece of paper on the bed. Klaus walked over and looked at it.

"What does it say?" Caroline asked.

"Bonnie left me. She's with her bosses Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Klaus acknowledged.

"Tell him what else, Caroline." Tyler taunted.

"We need to get Bonnie back." Caroline demanded.

"Oh please, Caroline. You don't give a damn about Bonnie. If you did, you wouldn't be fucking Klaus's brainstem loose." Tyler sassed. Caroline looked away.

"You were in prison!" Caroline yelled.

"For a gun charge, eighteen months in prison and you go and open your fucking legs to a man who couldn't keep his own girl in place! So what was it, Caroline? Hmm, did he buy you an expensive bracelet and tell you how beautiful you were? Do you know what that makes you? A naïve, expensive, two-timing, gold-digging whore and I'm done with you." Tyler yelled, he walked out of the bedroom.

"I'm pregnant!" Caroline shouted. Klaus being pulled from his own thoughts and troubles quickly looked at Caroline, Tyler stopped in his track and scoffed.

"You never came to see me, Caroline! It's been eighteen fucking months! If the kid was mine, they would have been here by now!" He snapped; Tyler grabbed his jacket and left. There was car waiting for him, he climbed and drove off.

Meanwhile in New York, Damon and Stefan were dressed in Armani suits; Bonnie was draped in an Ann Taylor skirt suit. The maid walked into the office where they sat.

"An Elijah Mikaelson to see you," She announced and allowed Elijah to enter. Damon leaned back in his chair and smirked. Over the past few weeks, the trio had progressed. They were still in the planning stages starting their own business. Within that timeframe, The Mikaelson's business fell off, since hiring a new account.

"Elijah what do we owe this visit?" Damon questioned.

"You've done well for yourselves, since leaving us." Elijah said.

"Thank you, have you thought about what we talked about?" Damon questioned.

"I have and you have a deal. My siblings and I will join you. Though Niklaus wasn't happy about it." Elijah replied.

Bonnie scoffed, "The only time he is happy is when he's balls deep inside of Caroline." Bonnie sassed.

"You have a point, Ms. Bennett." He answered.

"I'll make arrangements for you to move to New York with us and put your business back on track." Stefan finally chimed in.

"Thank you, Stefan." Elijah replied with a smile on his face. He to turn Bonnie and grinned, "Niklaus is in the main hall, Bonnie. He wants to speak with you."

Bonnie arched her eyebrow, nodded her head. She sauntered out the main hall and looked at Klaus with Caroline, she rolled her eyes.

"Bonnie, how are you? It's been a while." Klaus asked.

"I'm great. What do you want?" She questioned.

"I'm pregnant, and I wanted to know if I could have an extra room for the nursery?" Caroline asked.

"I'll talk to Damon; he's very picky about certain rooms. Especially since he has plans them. Is there anything else?" Bonnie answered.

"Yeah, are you fucking them?" Klaus asked. Bonnie laughed.

"It would only be appropriate for me to sleep with my boyfriends. Kind of sad you didn't get to take my virginity like you wanted to, but you were too busy sleeping with little Miss whore-pants over here." Bonnie smiled sarcastically and headed upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Damon and Stefan. She slipped out of the black blazer when she entered the bedroom. She took off her shirt and skirt and dropped the three piece suit in the laundry.

Stefan walked in after making a few phone calls and kissed Bonnie softly. "Are you alright, Angel face?" he asked. Bonnie looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm more than okay, Stef." She replied. Stefan grinned and went to close the door. He kissed her again, this time with more hunger in his lips. His hands traveling down her well curved back as he added tongue to the kiss. Bonnie massaged her tongue against his hungry for Stefan. She slid the blazer her wore down his arms and unbuttoned his shirt. Then there was a knock on the door; Stefan grunted with frustration.

"Come in," He called. The maid walked in with Klaus behind her.

"Sir, Niklaus would like a word with you." The maid announced.

"He can wait or take him to Damon. I have a very important matter to take care of." Stefan said, locking eyes with Bonnie a smirk on his face as she unbuckled his belt. "Better yet, talk to me while door is closed." Stefan again kissed Bonnie when he heard the door being pushed open.

"That's quite rude, Stefan. Since we're going be family again, I thought we catch on old times." Klaus announced himself as he sat on the bed and watched Stefan give his shirt to Bonnie.

"Go talk to Caroline while I get rid of him." Stefan commanded softly. Bonnie pulled on her cargo shorts and went downstairs.

"I'll let the others know you'll be staying the night with us." Damon replied to Elijah as they walked out his office. He looked at his girlfriend with a very unhappy look on her face.

"Something wrong sweetheart?" Damon asked concerned.

"Klaus has three seconds to get out before I chop his dick off and shove it up his ass." Bonnie threatened. Damon knew Bonnie; she nearly broke his arm the first time they met for smacking her ass.

"Your brother will need to be kept on a very short leash." Damon added to his agreement with Elijah.

"Agreed, could you show me where he is?" Elijah said. Bonnie nodded her head and walked upstairs with Elijah and Damon next to her.

Reaching the bedroom, Bonnie walked inside with Damon and Elijah behind her and saw Stefan on top of Klaus, punching him. "Stefan!" Damon ran over and pulled his brother off of Klaus. Elijah just shook his head. Klaus had more than likely said the wrong thing to Stefan and ended up getting punched in face.

"Bonnie will never be yours, Klaus. Believe me! She's right where she belongs!" Stefan growled. Bonnie went to Stefan and placed her hands on his cheek to calm him down.

"Get out, Klaus!" Bonnie demanded.

"Why are you with them?!" Klaus yelled.

"I love them more than could ever love you. They love me more than you could ever show!" Bonnie yelled back.

"YOU NEVER GAVE ME A FUCKING CHANCE?!"

"I gave you two years, two years you wasted sleeping around with random sluts." She reminded him. Elijah finally had enough and pulled Klaus out of the bedroom with him.

Bonnie turned back to Stefan to make sure he was alright. "I hope you're right about this deal, Damon. Especially with Klaus in it," Bonnie said softly. "I don't trust him. Elijah, I trust. Rebekah and Kol, I trust. Klaus, I would like to push off the edge of the Grand Canyon."

"Don't worry little bird. Elijah and I have an agreement. Klaus is not our problem." Damon kissed her lovingly and let his brother go. He headed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Bonnie looked at Stefan, she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. Stefan wrapped her in a tight hug and just held her.

**Welcome to the New Age**

**Three strikes– **It was only six in the evening and they were still going. They were one round four, scratches, bruises, cuts, all over them. Stefan pulled her hair back as he thrusts inside of her; Bonnie's screams filled the bedroom. She gasped loudly, bouncing on Stefan's length; his arm tightly around her waist. "STEFAN!" She screamed, whimpering.

"BONNIE! FUCK!" Stefan yelled, he was about to hit his climax. Bonnie arched her back toward him and she hit her peak.

"AH!" He exclaimed finally hitting his own peak. She fell backwards on the bed, breathing heavily. After a twenty minute breather, Stefan picked her up and carried her into the bathroom; he put her down to turn on the shower. They stepped in with Stefan closing the shower down behind them. The mainly hot water hitting their naked bodies, drenching them completely while made out with each other like they hadn't seen each other in years. Stefan turned her around and kissed her neck, he slide his length back inside of her naturally wet slit, his jaw dropped at the feeling of how drenched she was, how wet he'd gotten her. He needed to feel more of her, all of her, he thrusts slowly inside of her; moaning softly. She licked her lips and moaned.

"Stefan," She called her heart beginning to race. She released a breath from her throat as he thrusts faster inside of her. Her nub pulsing against him, it drove him crazy. He needed to feel more of her. The faster he drove his length inside of her, the louder she got. He lifted her leg up in the air; he started to assault her wet slip. Bonnie screamed and begged for more. "Stefan! Stefan! Don't stop!" She gasped. He wrapped his hand around her throat and thrusts deeper, his thumb and index finger pressing lightly. She grunted loudly and laid her head back on his shoulder. He moved his hand from her neck to her erect nubs, massaging them roughly. She kissed him passionately, they finally came together. Stefan eased her leg down and deepened the kiss they shared.

Afterwards, they showered together, once they were done, they walked out of the bathroom together and dressed. Bonnie applied lotion to her newly clean body and dressed in her pajama shorts and then Damon's black silk Ralph Lauren pajama pants; she had to tighten the drawstring since she was so small, a black bra then lastly a new wife beater tank top that hugged her body tightly. Of course Bonnie had her own stuff but she liked wearing their stuff. Stefan was dressed in his Calvin Klein boxer briefs and Hugo Boss pajama pants. The two walked downstairs, hand-in-hand and headed for the study. Damon, Elijah, Klaus, and Caroline were in there; Damon smirked at the sight of his girlfriend in his clothes. To his amazement she could walk in them without slipping and sliding over the place.

"We're going to get dinner started. Stefan's going to teach a new recipe." Bonnie smiled.

"I'm surprised you have the energy to walk, let alone the energy to cook." Stefan smirked and ran into the kitchen. Bonnie smiled innocently and chased after him.

"A three way, how very classy," Caroline judged. Damon and Elijah just looked at her.

"Caroline, do us all a favor and don't speak unless spoken to. Your faithfulness is tragic enough; we don't need your stupidity too." Damon sassed, pouring himself another glass of Bourbon. Caroline rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

"Where's Tyler?" She asked.

"Do I look like his keeper?" Damon replied.

Caroline pouted. "Well could you not be a dick and go find him?"

"You are in my house, Caroline. Mine. This means I do nothing you or your baby's father asks, so if I say drop to your fucking knees and give me a blowjob–which I wouldn't because you're terrible at it, but I digress– you just better drop, open wide and do it." Damon spoke, calmly. "But like I said, I would never ask you to do that because one I have Bonnie, who does it so well and you sweetheart just couldn't measure up to her." He smiled.

Elijah cleared his throat to ease the heavy tension in the room, "Damon, when should the money be in the account?"

"As soon as Stefan transfers it to your account, he handles the money so I suspect your money should be in your account by sunrise or later." Damon answered.

"And what about the Johnson's crew, they're not very welcoming to new businesses up and coming on their turf." Caroline asked, Klaus just looked at her. Caroline became quite, which didn't go unnoticed by Damon.

"Bonnie took care of them three months ago. A bullet to the head of Martin Johnson, may he rest in peace. They now work for me." He replied again. "I'm going to go check on Bonnie and Stefan." He said, rising from his seat and walking out of the door.

Elijah turned to Klaus and Caroline, "If you two don't get it together I'll pistol whip the both of you. Understood?!" He promised.

xXx

Stefan stood from the table and kissed Bonnie's temple. "I'll see you in the morning, Angel face. I have work to do and wire transfer to complete." Stefan announced. Bonnie smiled and kissed him again.

"I'll bug you in the morning then." She giggled. Stefan smirked and said goodnight to his brother and everyone else. The maids began clearing the table.

"I never thought I see the day, Bonnie Bennett slutting around with the Salvatore brothers." Caroline mumbled. Damon and Bonnie looked at her.

"Caroline, you're pregnant. I can become a very heartless bitch and throw you and your baby out of my house and instruct the guards to escort you to the cheapest hotel they can find or you can shut the hell up and mind your business because you, Caroline Forbes have zero room to judge anyone, especially with the predicament you're in." Bonnie sassed with a smile on her lips. She stood up and kissed Damon lovingly.

"I'll see you upstairs." Bonnie said to Damon and walked upstairs. Damon stood up and looked at Klaus.

"Keep your whore in check." Damon threatened Klaus.

**I took the chapter down to address somethings. When I put the chapter up, instantly two people or one person whichever started judging Bonnie, they took what is written the wrong way. Its not Bonnie who is being judgmental, its Caroline. Bonnie is nothing like Elena. Caroline slept with Klaus who was; at the time Bonnie's boyfriend while she had a boyfriend, granted he was doing time in prison but she was with someone. Though I'm not changing the chapter of the chapter to satisfy the person's likes because I have something planned for this three way. This chapter has helped with many ideas, so I'm not changing.**


	3. Choices

**Choices**

_You make your bed, you lay it_

_You make your own choices, you reap them_

**A/N: Before continuing, I'd like to think everyone for their positive reviews. They mean so much to me. You guys just have no idea! I'm going back in time, so to say, in this chapter, when it was Klaus and Bonnie/ Damon and Katherine, when they were happy with whom they were with, in a matter of speaking. You see more Bamon than Stefonnie in this chapter and it'll reflect into future chapters. If you guys have questions, don't hesitate to ask either here on FF or on tumblr (Which is under construction!)**

For a whole two months, there was tension between Damon and Klaus, Damon and Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie. Bonnie wanted to punch Caroline in her throat, but she had information from her doctor that gave her the upper hand. Damon was getting fed up with Klaus and his never ending advances at his Bonnie. Stefan was being a little boy who just got his Xbox taken away from him because Bonnie was always working with Damon on something. Some nights he would to bed alone because they were "working". Which is what they were doing, until Damon started moving his hand under her skirt or dress. Tyler was on a mission for Damon and hadn't been home for two months.

**Damon** sat in the office with Bonnie and Stefan; she was drawing out floor plans for their company. They were going to need a legit company if they were going to get away with their illegal activity, Stefan was handling the money. He sat back and let his mind wander; once upon a time before Bonnie there was Katherine. Elena's twin sister, she was older by three hours. The older twin hated Elena because their parents decided to keep one and give the other away. He didn't really many good memories about her. Somehow he always found himself hurting while in his relationship with her.

She always ended up in bed with someone other him, though it never truly hurt him like it should have. His feelings for Bonnie hit him like a freight train while he was with Katherine. It was safe to say he loved her a hundred times more than Stefan ever could. In body, he was true to Katherine but his heart and soul belonged to Bonnie even though she didn't know it at the time. He remembered the day he finally broke things off with Katherine: _It was a freezing cold December; Damon had just came home from work. He was always the first home but today he was fourth. He put his backpack down by the kitchen entrance, working into the kitchen; they needed to go to the market and it was his and Stefan's turn to go. He would get Stefan and go later, walking out the kitchen; he picked up his backpack but suddenly stopped. What was that noise? "_Either the maids aren't doing their jobs and we have mice or someone's fucking in my bed." Damon said to himself. _He began to walk up the steps, leaving his backpack behind he reached his back for his gun; he pulled it out, both hands on the handle. He was ready to pull the trigger and yes he was thinking clearly._

_Quietly, he opened the door and walked inside; he pulled back the hammer on the gun and shot at the wall. The noise demanded attention; Elijah, Kol and Katherine looked back at Damon. _

"_Damon! Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Katherine yelled, trying to cover herself. Damon kept his sight on Katherine. Dying to the pull the trigger again, "We both know you're not going to shoot, so put the gun down." She demanded. Kol and Elijah looked at each. They knew Damon very well and knew he was going to pull the trigger again and the bullet would hit his target. "I said, put the gun-"Damon shot the gun off again, the bullet hit the wall, just inches away from her head. Katherine gasped and jumped. _

"_Don't move another muscle." Damon commanded. "You two get the fuck out of room before I blow your fucking brains out and I don't mean the way this whore was blowing you." Kol and Elijah walked out of Damon's bedroom. He kicked the door closed and put the safety on, he put it in the back of his pants and started packing Katherine's things. She pulled on her pants and ran to Damon with tears in her eyes. _

"_Damon, stop it. Please, baby. I'm sorry. Don't- don't do this to me, to us. We can fix this. Just give me a chance. I'm begging you. Please."_

"_I gave you two years, Katherine! Two fucking years, I'm tired fighting for this relationship and you're just enjoying the fucking ride. I'm done Katherine." _

"_No, this is not over, I love you Damon." _

"_You love no one but yourself." Damon snarled. He took the jewelry he brought her and put it in his closet. "I want you gone and I don't want to you comeback. I'm sick of being your sugar daddy while you screw every man in the house. Do me a favor and find me another player for your childish games." He said, without shedding one tear. He finished packing her things and threw them outside of his door. "Get out." He demanded, he couldn't look at her. Katherine sniffled and walked out of the bedroom, belonging to Damon. She was about to say something but he slammed the door in her face and locked the door. Damon finally the best decision of his life, he __**chose**__ to leave Katherine alone._

**I can't believe I had to see  
The girl of my dreams cheating on me  
The pain you caused has left me dead inside  
I'm gonna make sure, you regret that night**

**But I know,  
I just gotta let it go,  
I, should've known  
I gotta learn to say goodbye now  
I throw my armour down,  
And leave the battleground  
For the final time now,  
I, I know.  
I'm running from a warzone**

Damon came back to earth and looked over at Bonnie who was still working on floor plans. A smile pulled at his lips as he looked at his girlfriend, someone he knew for certain wouldn't hurt intentionally. **Bonnie **looked up at Damon and smiled back at him; she subtly bit her bottom lip, thinking about him, strangely without Stefan. Just Damon was on her mind, she wanted to spend more time with him. If he wasn't always busy. She knew she could trust Damon; he worked in the house so there was never anything to suspicious about. Stefan on the other hand, he was acting strange. Though Stefan was always strange but the kind of strange that made her suspicious about his actions; Elena had moved in with them the week before and ever since then, he's been distant. It made her think of Klaus of the warning signs of him and Caroline. _Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were just graduating high school, they would continue to go to school afterwards for the classroom cleanup. On this particular day, Klaus decided to join them, his arm was around Bonnie but his eyes were on Caroline. While Bonnie and Elena were in history class, helping Alaric with his cleanup, Klaus and Caroline were in the hallway flirting. Elena even recorded them getting touchy-feely with each other. But Bonnie __**chose**__ to ignore the warning signs. Later that night, while in bed, Bonnie was looking at colleges out state, Klaus was texting someone and licking his lips sexually. He thought she wasn't looking but she was. "I'll be back in a few hours." He told her and kissed her cheek. Then he was gone, Bonnie rolled her eyes and applied for a college in New York. The sooner she got away from Mystic Falls, the better. Klaus didn't come back until six in the morning; Bonnie was just getting up to shower. She had a breakfast date with Elijah. He wanted her to get to know her better since she was dating his brother. "_I won't be dating him for too much longer." _Bonnie said to herself while showering. After getting dressed in a white tank top and jeans, UGG boots and light jacket; she looked at Klaus sleeping. "_Hard to believe he's cheating on me. What am I doing wrong?_" She asked herself and walked out of the bedroom._

**She's more than you deserve  
She's just far better than me**

**Hey, hey, so don't bother**  
**I won't die of deception**  
**I promise you won't ever see me cry**  
**Don't feel sorry**

**And don't bother**  
**I'll be fine**  
**But she's waiting**  
**The ring you gave to her will lose its shine**  
**So don't bother, be unkind**

A knock on the door snapped Bonnie out of the memory, her gaze had moved back to the paper in front of her.

"A contractor to see Ms. Bennett," The maid announced; Bonnie stood up with the floor plans in hand.

"I'll be back, he needs the floor plans." Bonnie said and walked out of the office. Handing over the floor plans to the contractor, Bonnie's work was done for the day and it was only twelve in the afternoon, she had time to blow and relax. She took off the heels she was wearing and started up the stairs. Klaus was coming downstairs with Caroline, they were on their way to the doctor; Klaus stopped and looked at Bonnie. It didn't go unnoticed by Caroline.

"Go stand by the car," Klaus instructed.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Just do it." Klaus snapped. Caroline rolled her eyes and walked out of the house. "Bonnie, can we talk for a moment?" He asked.

Bonnie stopped on the tenth step of the second flight of stairs. "Sure, but make it snappy, I gave the maids a half a day they'll be leaving soon." Klaus smiled softly and ran upstairs.

"I don't know where to begin, our relationship ended the wrong way. I just– I thought the grass was greener on the other side but it was duller and more annoying. You just wanted me to be faithful and honest with you and I couldn't do that because I guess I wasn't ready for a committed relationship and hell I'm still not ready for one but you taught me anything, it was to be a man and own up to my mistakes. Cheating on you with Caroline was the biggest mistake of my life and to be honest I don't even think this child she's having is mine. I had the best thing in the world on my arm and I pushed her away. I hope one day, she can forgive me." Bonnie listened to Klaus and smiled softly, no tears dropped because it wasn't a sad moment it was a past relationship closure. His words touched her; they let her know that Klaus had matured a little bit.

"Thank you, Klaus. That means a lot to me, that you're here being a man about your mistakes. I couldn't ask anything better coming from you." She hugged tightly and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

**Truth be Told– **"I can't believe Caroline would do such a thing to you and Bonnie! Though, she's always been jealous of her." Elena said as she and Tyler walked through the double doors of the mansion. Stefan walked out of the office just in time to see them.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"You'd have to ask Tyler. He dragged me here." She giggled.

"Damon wanted to see her. It took forever trying to track her down." Tyler admitted with a laughed. Damon and Bonnie walked out of the kitchen and smiled at Elena.

"Tyler, why don't you take Elena's things upstairs? The four of us have a _lot _to discuss." Damon hinted, his eyes ripping into Stefan, he could he feel his heart picking up speed. From the way, Bonnie looked down at the floor; it made his stomach start tying itself into knots. Tyler handed Damon a manila folder with more than enough information within it.

They walked back in the enormous office; Bonnie closed the door behind them. He wasn't cheating, Stefan was too good that but he was lying to her which was just as bad.

"We all know you two were together while we were with Klaus, we know the truth. I just want you to dumbasses to fess up to it and while you're at it, how the fuck does two hundred grand disappear from the company account?" Damon boomed.

Stefan and Elena looked between each other, Damon knew money, he promised make sure they never went hungry since their dad was shit and killed himself because he could handle the responsibilities that came with having a pair of balls. Their mom on the other struggled to make ends meet, which is the moment Damon made went out and made started making money. His mother could pay the bills, the rent and still had money left over for herself and her children. Two things that weren't to be played with when it came to Damon, his money and his heart.

"I asked Stefan if he could send me some money." Elena said.

"For what, a vacation?"

"No, gambling debts." Elena lied.

"Bullshit," Damon intervened. He pulled bank statements made with a credit card in Stefan's name. "One of you better start singing like a fucking canary or I swear, I'm going to end the both of you."

"We went on a vacation together! He needed to get away from you two and this three-way you have going!" Elena blurted out. Stefan looked at Elena, then Bonnie, whose eyes were burning into Stefan and she nodded.

"If you didn't want this Stefan then you could have said so," Bonnie started; she walked out the office and headed upstairs.

"Yeah, even if you were the one who initiated it," Damon sassed and ran after Bonnie. He pulled her into his arms and just held her.

"If you want to leave as well, I'll understand." Bonnie whispered.

The blue-eyed male lifted her head and kissed her passionately. "If I wanted to leave, I would have left by now, but you're the only one who knows me better than I know myself. If you were gone, for even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn because I'm lost without you." He grinned at the emerald green beauty in his arms and kissed her again. Bonnie returned his kiss, more passionately.

**A/N: I want to explore Damon/Bonnie as a couple and Tyler/Elena/Stefan as a love triangle. But never fear, the better trio will prevail! It'll take a lot for Stefan to see what he had with Bonnie even if it was in a three-way. Elena's going to use and abuse Stefan and Kol/Bonnie will try to help him see what's going on. Yes! Kol arrives in the next chapter, he's Bonnie's best guy friend and…you'll see what else is planned for the next chapter. Klaus and Bonnie have had a closure and Caroline doesn't like it! Karma's not through her yet! Life is going to Caroline like freight train and that ultimately changes her. Be sure checkout my tumblr for visuals! Bamon sex is coming for you guys in the next chapter and lots of it!**


	4. Fix a Heart

Fix a heart

Three weeks pasted, everything seemed to be quiet on the eastern front, Bonnie and Damon weren't home as much; Damon had taken her out dancing, to movies, dinner. When they were home, they were working or having a meeting with a contractor; Damon wanted to build another wing onto the house, that way he could easily get away from the nuisance twins that were Katherine and Elena. Today was like no other, while he allowed Katherine to move in he paid no her numerous attempts to gain his attention. Kol and Rebekah were also returning from their property scouting, the siblings are Bonnie's best friends. She's known them since middle school; Kol actually wanted Bonnie to go out with Damon and his younger sister to go out with Stefan. Though, Rebekah and Stefan did date briefly while in high school, Rebekah needed more excitement than Stefan was giving.

The tension between Caroline and Klaus grew; he began sleeping around on her with women who didn't live in the house. Caroline found herself crying herself to sleep every night when she was in bed alone. Her bed was in the north wing of the mansion, which was also where the movie theater and the laundry room where. Whenever Damon wanted to take a break and watch a movie, he couldn't peacefully without hearing her sobs, the same with Bonnie and washing clothes while looking for condemned buildings. Today would prove to be no different, it was laundry for Bonnie; her hair fixed up in a tousled ponytail and no make-up, she wore a wife beater and black bra with grey sweats and black flip flops on her feet, the house still had fiber glass on the floor. Bonnie walked past Caroline's room and heart arguing. She and Klaus were fussing about who the real father of the child was, it wasn't Klaus and it damn sure wasn't Tyler, so who else was Caroline sleeping with. Bonnie rolled her eyes, entering the laundry room.

"Bonnie what's your twenty?" Stefan called on her walkie-talkie,

"Wash room, what's up?" She answered; she could hear Damon fussing at their partners about missing cash.

"West wing in twenty, we have a problem." Stefan announced.

"Alright I'll right down." She replied.

**~xXx**

"Money has been going missing; the accountant can't find our money. Did you go on another fucking vacation?" Damon questioned. Stefan leaned around his desk fuming, someone was still money from the company account and since his little get-away with Elena, he and her were the number one suspects. Bonnie walked in with her handgun on her hip; the partners felt a cold chill go down their backs when they saw the vixen in her custom made gun.

"Hey! Damon! Relax; let them speak so we can get to the bottom of this. Now someone clue me in on what the fuck's going on here." Bonnie commanded.

"Six million dollars is missing. Which means, the factory in Brazil can't be built, we can't open anything because someone stole money from us and I want to know who, what, where, when, why and how or swear I'm pistol-whipping you bitches until you start talking." Damon shouted. He was turning bright red with anger. He didn't take being stole from lightly. Bonnie walked over to him and pulled him out of the west wing and into their bedroom.

"YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Bonnie shouted. Damon looked over at Bonnie and calmed down.

"I'm sorry." Damon apologized, "I'm just angry. We have money missing."

"Yelling at them isn't going to solve anything and neither is threatening them." She replied and kissed him the cheek. Damon took it once step further and turned it into an intense, passionate, kiss. She smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue across his bottom lip for full access. He, without hesitation, gave it to her. Their tongues fought for dominance in a highly intense wrestling match. Damon pulled her in top of him without separating from the kiss; her fingers ran through his shoulder length hair, gripping it tightly. Her skin began to heat up, her heart racing at his touch. Then Stefan walked inside the bed and saw them, though his hopeful interruption didn't stop them, Damon's hands made its way under top and clasped her bra. He pulled his lips away from hers and attacked her neck. Stefan cleared his throat loud enough to catch their attention. Damon looked at his younger brother and Bonnie, her ex.

"They found the problem. Let's go." Stefan spoke deadpanned and walked away from the scene. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I should have locked the door." Bonnie whispered against his ear. Damon laughed quietly.

"Look at it this way; we sleep in the same bed so me being who I am will have my way with you even if you're sleeping." He smirked.

"You're so bad." She giggled, and then stood up. "Don't forget to lock the door," Bonnie reminded.

"Yes ma'am,"

Damon locked the door as he walked out of the bedroom. He wrapped his arm around Bonnie as they walked back into the west wing.

**~xXx**

Elena waited for the coast to be clear before making her move. She pulled a hairpin from her hair and began to pick the lock. When she thought she opened the door she smirked and stood up. She looked around to make sure the coast was still clear the heard two gun shots began fired off.

"You move another muscle; your brains will meet marble." Bonnie said. Elena turned around with a smirk on her face.

"You're not going to shoot Bonnie; you're too much of a bitch for that. So give me the gun." Elena held out her hand but was shot twice in her shoulder. Caroline ran outside and looked at Bonnie, then saw Elena on the ground.

"Bonnie, what happen?!" She cried.

"She thought I wouldn't shoot her. So I did." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Calvin, take her and Stefan outside to the car, their bleeding all over the seats.

Bonnie walked downstairs, putting the safety on the gun, Damon was right behind her. Once they hit the last step they were out of the door. "Where is Tyler?" Bonnie asked.

"With Kol and Rebekah, you'll never guess what he found out." Damon rolled his eyes, opening the door for her.

**~xXx**

Damon and Bonnie arrived at the edge of Long Island. Where the boarding docks where, the blue eyed male pulled Elena out of the car and dropped her on the boardwalk, on her bullet wound; she release an air-filling scream from the pain surging through her body. Damon helped his wounded brother out of the car and held him against the hood of the car.

"Stefan, wake up; I only grazed your arm." Damon lied. Stefan stirred awake, "Listen to what your pretty princess is really up to."

Tyler pulled at flashlight and turned it on and off three times, a speedboat quickly appeared with the owner of the bleeding and Kol and Rebekah unloading a brief case full of hundreds. Stefan opened his eyes widely and looked at the money.

"Is that–"Stefan started.

"Our money? Yes, your bitch was using Stefan! You left Bonnie for _this two timing backstabbing whore_." Damon insulted. Stefan looked over at Bonnie, watching load the money into the blue Camaro.

"If she'd gotten the –"Damon stopped when he noticed Bonnie and looked at Stefan, "Make a decision Stefan, your family or the whore that used you."

"You shot me, you bastard!" Stefan yelled.

"You're not dead, are you?" Damon asked.

"Hey! Make a choice so we can get home, Kol and Rebekah still need their bedrooms." Bonnie interrupted.

Stefan looked at a wounded Elena, and then looked down. "Was any of it real, Elena? Did you care?"

Kol and Rebekah rolled their eyes; Bonnie felt like playing the world's smallest violin, Damon arched his eyebrow. Tyler looked down at Elena, hoping what she had to say was worthwhile. The brunette managed to laugh while coughing up blood.

"My goal was to pit you and Tyler against each other while looking for the blue diamond, you two were my cover-up."

Damon looked at her when she mentioned the blue diamond.

"I am only loyal to one gang and one man and that's Isaiah Johnson."

"Kill the bitch," Tyler demanded. Stefan was too shocked to say anything.

"No, wait. What does she know about the blue diamond?" Damon asked.

"I know you stole it from Zoë," Elena said.

"Is that what he told you? I don't know a fucking Zoë."

"Who the fuck is Zoë?" Kol and Bonnie asked in unison.

"Zoë is Isaiah's little sister." Elena answered.

"And you're Isaiah's dead bitch." Bonnie threatened; she walked over to Elena ready to kick her into the water.

"Wait! Don't you want to know where your sister is? Jessica, she's a pretty little thing. I can bring her back to you whole or in pieces." Elena bargained. With that, she caught Bonnie's attention.

"Where is my sister?"

"Isaiah has her."

"Thanks," Bonnie deadpanned and shot Elena twice in her head, then kicked her into the water.

"Wait a minute, who's Jessica and why didn't you tell us about her?" Rebekah asked.

"I thought she was dead. Now I have a change to raise her right and protect her. I'm not resting until I find my baby sister."

**~xXx**

**One Year Later–** Six months ago, Bonnie had been involved with in a shootout between the Johnson gang and her own. She was shot once in the leg, Tyler was in hit in his chest and still in critical condition. The search for Elena Gilbert had gone cold, she was pronounced dead three months ago. Damon was hit in the shoulder; he needed surgery to repair the broken bone. Stefan managed to avoid the outside shootout and go for Bonnie's younger sister, unfortunately he and Isaiah starting fighting; He suffered a concussion and two hairline fractures to his ribs. Dragging herself to Isaiah's office, Bonnie stumbled to her feet and drove Stefan's switchblade through his back, then slit his throat. Damon was right behind her, holding his arm. Jessica, being the only one able to, called for help. She was no more than four and had green eyes like Bonnie. She cuddled against her older sister, who just collapsed against the desk.

"Sister, hang on, sister." Jessica wept.

**~xXx**

Now, everyone was perfectly fine. Caroline went into labor two weeks before her due date. Jessica was in her bed sleeping. Caroline, begged Bonnie come with her because she needed someone, though hesitate at first, she went with her and encouraged her throughout the delivery process. Klaus didn't go since finding out the child wasn't his. Bonnie couldn't truly feel bad for him because in her eyes he was being bitch and needed to get some of it out his uterus; it was taking up too much space for his balls to breathe. Today was Bonnie and Damon's one year anniversary; she had the night planned out perfectly. Her outfit was picked out and pressed. It was a black bejeweled sweetheart dress with a long split on the right side; she had Caroline zip her up since Damon was getting ready in another room. He had a surprise for her and didn't want her ruining it, her hair falling to her shoulders and a diamond necklace. Her black opened toed heels completed the assemble. While getting ready for her quiet night with Damon, she noticed she hadn't gotten her period. _I couldn't be pregnant; the last time Damon and I slept together was two days ago. I'll give it another week just to make sure. I couldn't be pregnant, not so soon. The factory in Brazil just got up and running, we wiped out our enemies, I just got Jessica back. Am I even ready to be a mother? _Her thoughts were running wild. She had so many questions and couldn't answer anyone of them.

Damon was on cloud nine, one year with the girl he loved more than anything in the world. He was dressed in a black button down shirt with black jeans. He thought what he was wearing was perfect. Not too dressy, not too underdressed. He felt like the night was going to be perfect. Then a very sick feeling washed over him, he ran into the bathroom and started puking. Was it his cologne? It never made him sick before, or maybe the cooks put too much garlic in something. Just because he was Italian didn't mean he wanted garlic gloves for dinner! Flushing twice and brushing his teeth again, Damon turn around and his full length mirror to make sure he looked good. _Perfect._

**~xXx**

After finishing dinner, they moved on to dessert. Damon used his sickness to get out of eating dessert, he wanted to watch Bonnie and examine the look on her face when she saw his surprise. Bonnie sliced into her small sliver of strawberry cheesecake, before eating the small piece on her fork, failing to notice the dangling piece of jewelry. She looked at Damon and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry you're sick, babe. I'll nurse you back–"Bonnie began, then notice something at the end of her fork. She pulled the ring off of her fork and cleaned it off. When she looked up from her staring at the blue diamond engagement ring, Damon wasn't in his seat but on one knee.

Bonnie was frozen; she couldn't take her eyes off of the man with grin on his lips on one knee in front of her. Her features turned into a smile as she covered her mouth with her free hand, Damon took her right hand and looked up at her.

"Would you do me the honor in being Mrs. Damon Adriano Salvatore; I've known you were the one since I first laid eyes on you, I don't know what took me so long but I hope you will allow me to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, because you deserve it." Tears dropped from both of their eyes as Damon gave his speech. She nodded her head without hesitation.

"Yes. Yes I will be your wife. In this life and the next," Bonnie answered. She watched him slide the ring on her finger. She pulled Damon to his feet and headed upstairs to their bedroom. The disappeared behind the door and closed it quietly.

Damon looked down at his future as she undressed him, planting kisses on his chest, he bit his lip gently; a loud moan escaped his throat, he tilted his head back enjoying the feeling of her lips on his stomach, then they begging for his. She kissed him deeply, passionately; he returned her kiss just was passionately but with more urgency. Damon's hand reaches around her back and unzipped her dressed. She looked up at him and let her dress fall from her body. She stepped from her dress and heels; she pushed his shirt from his muscular arms then started on his belt, button and zip. Pesky things slowing Bonnie down, when she got around them, she looked up at and kissed him passionately, their tongues once again wrestling for dominance. Bonnie didn't want anyone to hear them so she turned on the CD player, and played _Jesse McCartney "In My Veins". _She turned back to Damon and kissed neck, the tip of her tongue from his neck down to his stomach, she dropped to her knees, pulling his pants and boxers down with her. His moans were soft, though they gave her the green light to continue, he wanted more. Damon demanded more, craved it.

Bonnie dropped to her knees, stroking his semi-hard length, Damon allowed a loud groan escaped his lips; he looked down at Bonnie, her skilled tongue touching the base of his length and making its way to the top. Her lips wrapped around the head of his length, her head moved back and forth slowly from the middle back to the beginning. Damon ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying every second of her mouth around his member, he take his eyes off of her, his moans getting louder with each pasting second. Bonnie looked up at her future husband, loving that she was able to pleasure him the way she was. Her hands traveled up to his defined abs as she picked up the pace slightly. She caught him off guard when she took him in completely, her lips touched the base and his knees buckled. She was smirking at his reaction, she loved it. Damon pulled her to her feet and kissed her devotedly, one of his hands gripping her ass tightly, the other massaging her breast. Bonnie released a moan of her own; she hitched her leg to his waist, dying to feel him. She wanted him.

**~xXx**

He knew what she wanted was she was dying for but she wasn't going to give it to her, not so soon. He planted kisses on her body moving toward her core. His fingers intertwined their fingers together; he used his body to keep her legs separated. With the tip of his tongue he licked and kissed her inner thigh, he sent chills down her spine. Her fingers clenched at his, she wanted his tongue on her slit but he wanted her at her high peak. Though while teasing her, he was teasing himself. The light scent of her arousal called for him. He would try to ignore it as much as possible but the way things were going, that would go right out of the window. He began nipping at her inner thigh, again sending chills down her spine. She called for him, begged for him, she demanded him.

Damon pulled her panties off slowly with his teeth, he noticed they were soaking wet. He had her right where he wanted her. Dropping her soaking wet panties on the floor, he settled back in between her legs and kissed her slit gently, a hissing sound fell from Bonnie's tongue. Freeing both of his hand, he amended her body gently. Her hips lifting to his tongue, waiting more, "Damon," She whispered. He grinned at the sound of his name. He loved it; he licked a small strip along her folds. Her back arched and she released a loud moan. She looked down at him breathing heavily. He slid his long slender finger inside of her and slowly fingered her. Her body responded positively, her slit became wetter. Her fingers gripped his hair, she screamed as he plunged his finger inside of her. Her heart racing like she'd just run a marathon when split her folds slowly, his finger began pumping inside of her sopping wet entrance. He is tongue flicking against her pink sensitive nub. He drove her crazy with his skilled tongue and hands. She was nearly at her peek. She couldn't take it anymore; her hands shakily moved from his hair to the bed sheets, gripping the cool satin sheets in her heated hands, "Damon!" She grunted finally hitting half of her peak. Damon quickly moved back up to her and kissed her passionately.

Damon positioned himself at her core and slide inside of her slowly. She gasped and placed her hands on his back, they quickly created a rhythm with their movements. Her moans and grunts told him she wanted more, so he gladly gave it to her. His hips thrusting into her without hesitation, Bonnie become tired of being the follower and flipped them over so she was on top. His member pushing its way deeper inside of her, Bonnie moaned softly and began riding him, like it was their first sometime together. She enjoyed being in control of the speed, but so did Damon. He enjoyed having the ability to look up at her fully examine her body fully. He placed his hands on her moving hips, gripping them tightly as he pushed his hips into her, making sure to hit the right spot as much as she wanted. She threw her head back and moaned his name, her finger running through her hair. Her walls clenched around him with each movement. She was getting closer but she wasn't prepared to end it so soon.

Bonnie's moans echoed through the bedroom when she finally hit her climax. She was finished but Damon was far from finished with her. She moved so she was on all fours, he moved behind her and swiftly reentered her drenched slit. He allowed her to feel all of him, every inch of his length, hard for her, the perfect demonstration of how much she turned him on, once he was inside, together; they released a moan. With a slow thrust of his hips, he loved teasing her but he teased himself as well. He added power to his thrusts with slow movements, surges of pleasure raced through their bodies as his thrusts quickened. Moan after moan, erupted from Bonnie's throat, her breathing quickened as did his. His hands tightly gripped her hips again and began to ram his length inside of her. Her moans instantly became screams. The heat from the bodies filled the room, causing them to sweat more.

Six hours later, Bonnie was on her stomach, Damon was on his back next to her holding her in his arms.

"If you still want Stefan with us, then we'll make him miss this." Damon said softly. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, now we have to get some sleep." She told him.

**There's more to come!**

**Damon's okay with the threesome? Really?**

**How is Stefan is feeling? **

**So many questions to answer in the next chapter.**

**Please continue to review, they mean a lot to me and are very helpful!**

**Elena's quick death: The Vampire Diaries clip got on my nerves so I killed her.**


	5. Mirror

Mirror

_I'm staring at the other half of me_

**It's only room for three**– It'd been one week since Damon proposed to Bonnie; she was freaking out because she hadn't gotten her period and Damon was allowing her to date Stefan once again. Katherine observed the trio like a hawk observing its prey. She didn't like the fact that Bonnie had both Salvatore's on her arm. It was selfish so Katherine decided to do something about it. On a Thursday afternoon while Bonnie and Stefan were out on their second date, Caroline and Tyler were hanging out in the movie theater, the Mikaelson siblings were making sure their product was being disputed properly, leaving Damon and Katherine in the mansion alone. Damon walked out of the office for lunch, he had craving for a New York Style Rueben. As he began to make his sandwich, Katherine walked into the kitchen in a navy blue Sophie Babydoll and stood in the door frame.

"Do you want to know something, Damon?" She asked.

Damon looked up at his ex and rolled his eyes, "Navy blue isn't your strong suit, neither is seduction. You'll look like a cat…with two broken legs in lingerie."

"You're trying to resist me, Damon. We both know you can't" Katherine smirked. Damon unbuckled his pants and looked down at his length.

"Yup, little Johnny is still asleep." He shrugged and fixed himself. Bonnie and Stefan walked into the kitchen with shopping and grocery bags. Stefan broke into laugh when he saw Katherine.

"Katherine, you look terrible. Were you hit by a bus? Better yet, blue just may not be your color." Bonnie asked in seriously concerned voice. Katherine huffed and walked away.

"Katherine trying to get into your pants, again?" Stefan asked. Damon nodded his head, both brother's laughing.

"How was your day out?" Damon asked.

"Amazing, we had a romantic lunch in the park." Stefan grinned. Bonnie laughed and Damon kissed Bonnie's head.

They were on the right track for a life the three of them wanted. A happy life, it may not be what others wanted and expected but she loved them both and they loved her. While Stefan when astray, he tried to fight the feels he had for Bonnie. Which he was unsuccessful in doing. He wasn't with Elena for too long at least to say he loved her and mean it not like he told Bonnie he loved her and showed her. Three weeks, Elena planned him and Tyler against each other. They were at each other's throats, sometimes it turned physical. With Bonnie, he never felt like punching his brother to her to pay attention to him. She split time with them equally and still managed to have "Bonnie time" as she called it. Bonnie walked out of the kitchen, leaving the boys to talk. Something in her soul told her, Katherine was up to no good when it came to Damon, she wanted him back and Bonnie wouldn't let that happen. She walked into Katherine's room and sat on her bed.

"Katherine, you realize you're not getting either of my boy's right? They are mine so do yourself and favor sweetheart and back the fuck off. Are we clear?" Bonnie questioned. Katherine scoffed.

"You think just because you killed my twin sister, I'm going to back down from you?" She asked.

Bonnie stepped closer Katherine, "You sweetheart, need to understand that you're sister's body will never be discovered and if you don't want to join her, I suggest you stand down and know your place. Damon and Stefan Salvatore are mine. Are. We. Clear?"

Katherine looked into Bonnie's green eyes and saw her death; she nodded her head and looked down. Bonnie smirked and walked away.

"Oh and if you cross me, you're going to come up missing." She popped her eyebrow and walked out of the bedroom. Damon and Stefan had always told her she was a Queen, even while she was in high school. She was done feeling powerless against the others. Klaus made her feel powerless, Elijah made her feel like she a good girl as long as she "stayed in her place", Caroline made her feel like she was whore for being a relationship with the Salvatore's when Caroline herself doesn't know who the father of her child is. Well no more feeling powerless for Bonnie Bennett soon to be Salvatore.

Bonnie walked into the room next to the bedroom she shared with Damon and Stefan and looked around. She picked it being the perfect nursery for her child. She smiled to herself and hoped she was carrying Damon's child. She wouldn't mind having Stefan's either but they were just getting back together so she was fully prepared to take rather big baby steps.

~xXx

Klaus walked up the steps to the second floor, ready to go to bed. He had a long day and he was prepared to shower and relax. No baby crying or female crying was going to stop him from getting relaxed. Except when he heard crying from Katherine's bedroom, he rolled his eyes and walked over to her door.

"What are you crying about now? Wait a minute, let me guess; Damon rejected you and Bonnie asserted herself as head bitch in charge?"

Katherine just nodded her head, wiping her tears away. Again, Klaus rolled his eyes, how pathetic could the girl be? Her sister was still "missing" and she insisted on being an idiot about everything. She was expecting to walk in and Damon or maybe even Stefan would fall head over heels for her when Bonnie is the one they chose to be with. Stefan when astray but he came back to her because it's always her, even Klaus knew that. While sleeping with Caroline, there was something about the little caramel woman that made him always come back to her. He never had the guts to tell her the truth or the balls to break up with her. "How pathetic of you, Katherine; you didn't want the man when you had him and now that he's with someone else you're crying in your bedroom in lingerie because he doesn't want you. They say the grass is always _greener_ on the other side."

The crying female looked up at Klaus and threw her pillow at him; he caught it and threw it back on her bed.

"You act as if you don't miss Bonnie." She finally said. Klaus sighed, walking into the bedroom; she closed the door behind him and sat on the bed.

"Of course I miss her. I may not have showed it as much as I should have but I did love her." He paused to reminisce about his time with Bonnie. Their most happier moments meant more to him than anything. They stuck out the most for him. "I cheated on her, broke her down to her lowest degree and now I'm paying for it. I'm with something that I don't care about and keep telling myself that if I can stay with Caroline maybe, just maybe I learn to love. But of course, Caroline doesn't love me. And she never will. I'll never truly love her, not like I love Bonnie."

Katherine listened to Klaus and looked down at her fingers. She was actually listening to Klaus explain how his love for Bonnie. He couldn't love her the way she deserved so someone else is, even if it happened to be two someone else's.

"Thank you Klaus, but I love Damon–

"You may love him but do you think for one second if it came down to you or Bonnie that he would chose you over her?"

Katherine was about to speak but then let it sink in. It would always be Bonnie; she would be nothing to him. The way she treated him during their two year relationship is the same way he would treat her now. Klaus moved closer to Katherine to wrap his arms around her. He sincerely understood how she was feeling.

~xXx

Caroline woke up to her daughter crying; she slid out of bed and picked the little one up into her arms. The little girl instantly stopped crying after being laid in her mother's arms. "You just wanted to be held." She said softly with a smile on her face. "I promise you Angel, I'll tell your daddy the truth and he'll help take care of you." She planted a light kiss on the baby's smooth forehead.

"Or maybe he figured it out himself and we could be a family." Tyler spoke from her. Caroline smiled at her ex-boyfriend and nodded her head.

"We would really like that." She whispered, coming to tears. Tyler smiled softly, walking toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked down at the bundle of joy in Caroline's arms. He was mesmerized by the little girl.

"Angel Marie Lockwood," He whispered.

"That has a beautiful ring to it," Caroline replied.

"So does Mrs. Caroline Elizabeth Lockwood…maybe one day?" He asked her.

Caroline looked up at him with a smile on her lips, "How can a girl saw no to that?"

~xXx

Damon and Stefan came upstairs from the office around four after finishing up most of their work; they peeked in each room to see what was going on. Kol was on his cell phone with some girl he met in Baltimore, Rebekah out with Elijah, Katherine and Klaus were making out; Damon and Stefan laughed quietly and moved to Caroline's room where they saw Caroline and Tyler, the picture perfect family. When they got to their room, they were expecting to see Bonnie on the bed sleeping but they moved down to the next room and seen Bonnie sweeping the floors.

"Um, Bonnie…baby, what are you doing?" Damon asked. Bonnie looked behind her and smiled.

"I…was…I was just preparing." She said vaguely.

"Preparing for what?" Stefan questioned.

"I wanted to be sure, but I maybe pregnant." She said softly and looked at Damon. He was frozen in place, Stefan poked his brother, hoping he didn't fall and break.

"I'm maybe a father?" Damon smiled, closing the wide space between them. Bonnie nodded her head with a smile. Stefan closed the door behind him to give the trio some privacy.

**That's it for this chapter! But I promise more is coming, **

**This chapter was just to change the direction a little bit. **

**Chapter six two characters will die**

**More Defonnie scenes **

**Separate and together because I really want to focus on what the trio separate and together and give you guys more of them **

**Klatherine and Forwood happening? **

**Maybe!**

**Klonnie friendship on the horizons maybe!**

**And Baroline's first scene together in a while **

**To friend or not to friend!**


	6. Never close Our Eyes

**A/N: This chapter contains triggers, I will put "Trigger warning" and "Trigger end" where the reader can skip over it if need be.**

Never close our eyes

Everyone knew who the father of Caroline's child was and it wasn't Tyler but he taking on the responsibility because the blonde had his heart and she needed someone in her corner. Caroline looked at the little angel in her crib and began to remember how she became pregnant, it was the worse memory she had along with how she treated her best friend. The blonde walked out of her bedroom and walked down the hall, she saw Damon, Stefan and Bonnie in a circle discuss something. She knocked lightly and smiled at the green, blue and grey eyes peering back at her.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Caroline said.

"Oh no, we're just discussing some plans." Bonnie replied with a smile.

"I was hoping you and could talk, its important." The blonde asked. Bonnie nodded her head without hesitation. She wanted to talk to Caroline and get something to eat.

"I'm bringing you guy's snacks, I promise." Bonnie said, standing to her feet and walking out of the soon to be nursery. She and Caroline walked downstairs to the kitchen where they fixed themselves something quick while they talked.

*****Trigger Warning*****

"This maybe not be a good enough excuse for the way I've been acting toward you but I need you to know. I still have to tell Tyler but you were once my best friend and I purposely hurt because of my own insecurities. I put my own selfishness and jealousy before what was right. I hope you can forgive me Bonnie. I want you know this before anyone because you mean so much to me," Caroline stopped, putting her fingers to her lips as tears fell from her eyes. Bonnie grabbed her hand squeezed tightly. "When I was eight, I was molested by my uncle; my brother and I. He forced us to have sex and took pictures, made videos. We never told anyone because he said he would kill our father and he was the only parent we had since our mother's passing. If we lost him my uncle would get custody of us–

She stopped, Bonnie felt like she'd been punched in the gut once hearing her friend's story. She pulled Caroline into a tight embrace and wouldn't let her go. She just held Caroline and cried with her.

"It's okay Caroline, I promise," She sobbed. "I forgive you.

*****Trigger End*****

**Klaus and Katherine–** Katherine woke up in Klaus's arms, feeling safe, secure and something she never felt before; Love. She watched the male sleeping her bed, his chest rising and falling only to begin again. She replayed the previous night's events in her head like a song on repeat. It was nothing sexual, just sensual and loving, his hands caressing her body which begged for him, his breath falling on her like a well-placed blanket. Katherine re-opened her eyes and smiled to herself, was she falling in love with Klaus? If this was what love felt like then she would take it slowly to savior the moment. Klaus's eyes fluttered opened as he looked at Katherine. A different gleam in his eyes but never let her see it; he just sat up and looked around the unfamiliar bedroom. He remembered the details of the previous night, he wasn't drunk or anything like that and certainly not drugged, Katherine didn't seem to be that stupid. The female next to him began kissing his exposed shoulder. He felt it but he was numb to her affection craving desires. He felt nothing for Katherine, not like she felt for him. It was just a non-sexual hook up and she was clearly making it out to be more.

"I remember when we were in Mystic Falls, the way you looked at Bonnie. Do you think you could ever look at me that way?" Katherine asked sweetly. Klaus turned, setting his bare feet on the heated hard wood floors and stood up as he pulled on his belted slightly baggy jeans. The memory of his Bonnie flash to the front of his head, "Klaus?" Katherine called.

"No," He answered simply. The smile on the female's face faded to hard frown; she watched the male walk out of her bedroom as she meant nothing to him.

**Klaus and Bonnie (Fantasy/The Past) – **Klaus walked into his own bedroom and closed the door. He laid across his bed; he closed his eyes and went into a temporary coma. His head began to play trick on him. _Bonnie walked into his bedroom in a mini skirt and tank top, the outfits she only wore for him. She closed the door and climbed on top of him. She kissed him passionately, sexually. She wanted him; her top came flying off of her due to Klaus's eagerness to her body. He attacked her neck with kisses, her moans sent him into a frenzy,__ then she stopped. "What's wrong love?" _

_"You broke my heart Klaus, and they repaired me. We're not meant to be." Bonnie said standing to her feet. _

_"Do you still love me?" Klaus asked, he sat up and watched her for a moment, this scene. It felt familiar to him but he didn't understand why. Bonnie walked to the door. "Bonnie?" He called. _

_"No," She answered simply and walked out of the bedroom.__ Klaus's eyes shot open, he realized it was just a dream, more like a nightmare. The fantasy felt so real, he felt like crying. Pain coursed through his body when he remembered when he and Bonnie were in reversed positions. She asked him if he wanted to continue their relationship but he just walked out of the bedroom. Their good memories rushed to the front of his memory. The summer he took her to Hawaii, lobster dinner, fine wine, and dancing. Klaus sighed and got completely undressed, his boxers remaining on his waist. He curled up into his sheets and replayed his fondest memory of his relationship with Bonnie.  
_

**Damon/Bonnie/Stefan–** After leaving Caroline alone with Tyler, Bonnie had the cooks make up a quick lunch for her and the boys. She headed back upstairs to the under construction nursery, where Damon and Stefan were planning an extension on house for the baby's room. "Hello my gorgeous business men, we're not extending the house. The West Wing is already being extended, the room in perfect the way it is." Bonnie told them, kissing them both.

"But it should bigger, that way both of our children can fit inside; right now it's only room for one." Stefan noted. Bonnie smiled and shook her head.

"You have a point, how about we just have this wall removed and rearrange our bedroom?" Bonnie suggested.

"Less money to be spent," Damon chimed wrapping his arm around her. "I'll got make the call for a contractor and have them come in." He kissed Bonnie's temple and walked out of the room.

"I can't wait for the three of us to be together, our children, with another one the way." Bonnie fantasized, laying her head on Stefan's shoulder. He smiled at the thought and wrapped her in his arms.

"Stefano Donatello Salvatore Jr. and Damon Adriano Salvatore Jr," Stefan said in her ear, Bonnie smiled softly and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back pressing her body closer to his. Stefan picked her, wrapping her legs around his waist, their tongues fighting for dominance. Bonnie moaned softly as her fingers ran through his light brown tresses and gripped them tightly. Stefan moved from her lips and planted kisses on her check to her neck, gripping her thighs in his hands. She tilted her neck to the side, giving him more access. Low moans leaving her throat; Damon returned to the room and watched in silence for a while before joining them.

Damon walked over, closing the door behind him and locking it. He kissed Bonnie softly; Stefan put her down so she was in between both of them, Damon kissing the left side of her neck from behind while pulling down her dress and letting drop to the floor, Stefan kissing the right side of her neck from the front, both brothers feeling and rubbing over her entire body, soft moans and low gasps coming from Bonnie's throat. Her fingers laced in their hair, the room became hot quickly.

*****Trigger Warning*****

**Tyler/Caroline– **"Mason's the father, how?" Tyler asked of a crying Caroline.

"He forced me, he said if I didn't he would kill you and everyone I love. So I did it, I hoped he wore a condom but well– you see the results of my one night stand with your uncle." She confessed.

"And your uncle? Why didn't you call the cops on him?"

"I couldn't, he threatened my father and if he killed him, my brother and I would have ended up with him either way. I just wanted it to stop."

Tyler stood up in anger and frustration, Caroline was always taken advantage of because of her kind spirit. He had to protect her as much as he could. He had a daughter now and through the strength of him, he wouldn't let Mason anywhere near her or her mother. Caroline looked up at Tyler crying harder, she could lose him over this, not again. She loved him so much, even though her ways of showing it lacked greatly in the past.

"Tyler, I'm so sorry for not telling you. I–I just didn't know how." The blonde sobbed, the male pulled her into his arms and held her, tightly.

"This isn't your fault, none this is. I just wish you were more honest with me about it. But I promise, Care; I promise, I'll take care it and our little girl. You'll never be alone again."

His words comforted her, her head found his shoulder. She finally felt safe again, she felt secure, and she felt loved. Since the death of her parents, she hadn't felt those emotions in a very long time.

*****Trigger End*****

**~xXx**

**3 months later**

**Klaus/Katherine–** Katherine walked out of bedroom and knocked on Klaus door, they had been dating for the past three months. She wanted more and wanted to be with Klaus. She wanted to know what their status was, was she something to just past the time with, or was she more. There were so many questions racing through her head, each one had its own voice. Klaus finally opened the door, like he'd just woke up.

"Katherine? It's four in the morning. Why are you up?" He asked groggily. Katherine smiled as she watched him rubbing his eyes.

"Klaus, I need to know what this is. It's been–

"Three months, I know. I've been there every second of each day, of each week, of each month. I know how long it's been, Katherine." Klaus interrupted angrily, why was she rushing it at four in the morning?! "Again, it's four in the morning and if that's what you wanted, we're going to have a serious problem."

Katherine clenched her jaw and looked down, her eyes filled with tears as she ran off. Klaus rolled eyes, running his fingers through his hair. He upset her again, it wasn't intentional but it was four o'clock in the morning. He wouldn't to sleep before he getting up for work and she was waking him up to talk about a relationship that he was barely into and wouldn't really go anywhere if she kept acting like he should cater to her and her needs whenever she demanded it. Klaus closed his door and went back to bed.

**Bonnie/Stefan– **Bonnie and Stefan woke up two hours after the Klaus and Katherine soap opera ended; she showered and dressed in a white loose-fitting halter top dress, and strawberry perfume, to complete her assemble, she wore white flip-flops. Stefan wore a white wife-beater and cargo shorts. They snuck out of the bedroom, without waking a very tired Damon, the couple walked downstairs toward the kitchen to start breakfast. Eggs, Bacon, blueberry pancakes, regular pancakes, waffles, Canadian bacon; which the two had a discussion on.

"It tastes like ham to me," Bonnie noted.

"In technical speaking, it is." Stefan laughed.

"Then why not call it ham?" She asked.

"Out of respect for Canadian's," He shrugged.

"I'm calling it ham,"

"You'll start a war."

"But that's what it is!" Bonnie laughed.

"Bonnie…"

"Fine!" She pouted.

"You're adorable when you pout." He grinned, kissing her cheek.

Bonnie giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

**Out of his misery– **Tyler dressed in all black; he knew what time Mason would be up. He wouldn't get away with what he did to Caroline, not this time. Mason had a habit of causing trouble in Tyler's life. His father warned Tyler about hanging out with Mason. He may have been a cop but the boy's uncle had a habit of using his authority status to get his way and get out of trouble. Tyler didn't know what kind of a monster he truly was until he witnessed Mason take an innocent man's life. That man was his father. He finally has the means and ammo to put Mason of his [Tyler's] misery.

Tyler snuck of the bedroom, without waking Caroline or Angel, walked out of the house. He took shortcuts to Mason's apartment; he was there within an hour. He ran up the fire escape and stood in front of the window of his uncle's home. He slide through the window and walked toward the bedroom. Mason was still asleep; he pulled out of his nine millimeter pistol and silencer, he screwed on the silencer quickly and aimed for Mason. Tyler pulled the trigger twice, one of the bullets went through Mason's head, and the other went through his eye. Tyler found the casings, slipped them into his pocket. Finally he left the same way he came in, without being seen.

_Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don't wanna miss a second with you  
Let's stay this way forever  
It's only getting better if we want it to_

_You know that I wish that this night would never be over_  
_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_  
_So let's just stay awake until we grow older_  
_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!_

**HUGE CLIFFHANGER!**

**I'M SORRY! **

**Klaus is moving on slowly from Bonnie…sort of towards Katherine but she's rushing things and it scares him!**

**More Forwood, Defonnie, and Klatherine!**

**I was going to write a threesome between our trio but **

**I found out that I suck at writing three ways LOL!**

**I'll give it a second try in the next chapter though!**

**The next chapter includes a few Klaus and Bonnie scenes**

**Bonnie and Damon doctors visit**

**And a police visit for Tyler! **


	7. Hurricane

**Hurricane**

_Tell me would you kill to save a life_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right_

**Let it all burn–**Tyler walked back into the New York Mansion, trying to process what had happened. He just killed someone, not just anyone, but his uncle. His family, but the son of bitch deserved it. He forced Caroline into doing something she didn't want, took his father away. He felt like the room was spinning, everything was moving at light speed. He ran upstairs and snuck back into his bedroom, hoping that Caroline didn't notice he was gone. There was a knock at the door, Tyler spun around and stared at his bedroom, he heard Bonnie's voice and a few flatfoots voices. It was only a few hours since he killed the dickwad, how did it get some much attention so fast?

"Tyler's been here all morning, as far as we know." Stefan revealed.

"Do you mind if we talk to him?" One of the officers asked. Stefan nodded his head and kissed Bonnie's head. The look on her face, spelled out worry, the cops were looking for any reason to put Damon and Stefan in prison, and with what they were doing the police would get their wish. Bonnie rushed into the office and told Damon what was going on and made sure there was nothing out of place.

Stefan showed the cops, Tyler's room; hoping he was in there and knocked. "Tyler, you up bro?" He asked. Tyler came to the door in his boxers and a bed head, like he'd just got out of bed.

"Hey Stef, what's going on?" Tyler asked.

"These cops have a few questions to ask you," Stefan quirked his eyebrows at Tyler before walking away.

"Good morning, Mr. Lockwood. We regret to inform you that your uncle was killed early this morning." One cop said without remorse in his tone.

"Where were you at six am this morning?" Another attacked.

Tyler laughed. "Where do you think Brock? When did you get transferred?"

"I think you killed your uncle this morning because he fucked your little whore." Brock attacked again. Tyler's face hardened as he replayed what happen this morning in his head, his lips created a sly smile on his face.

"Didn't he fuck your wife?" Tyler asked as he opened the door completely. "Oh well hell, everyone fucked Gina, from the Mayor of the city to the mailman to the homeless man downtown." Tyler shot. "Hell, I fucked her four times, three times in your bed and once on your couch. I'm pretty sure your partner her tap it at least once." The cop cleared his throat and pushed Brock toward the steps. "Oh! And officers, I had nothing to do with my uncle's murder, though I am glad he's dead. Brock, why don't you eat a few more donuts for me? I have to keep it tight to satisfy my baby mama."

Brock's partner pushed him downstairs; he announced their departure, finally leaving the Salvatore manor with Stefan, Bonnie and Damon watching them. They looked between each other before Bonnie called everyone down for breakfast.

The trio prepared breakfast, set the table for everyone. Katherine came down and seen the three; watching them in envy, Klaus was pushing her away and pulling her back again but she couldn't blame him. She kept thinking that they were something that they weren't and they never will be if she kept pushing for it; Tyler, Caroline and Angel came downstairs, the Caroline and Tyler walking hand-in-hand. Klaus came down in a fitted white shirt and semi baggy jeans; he had a long day ahead of him with Kol and Rebekah, while Elijah was in Brazil, making sure everything was okay there.

Kol and Rebekah walked through the front door laughing and joined everyone in the dining area. "Hey guys; sit down and chow down. I know you guys are going on that trip to Florida today." Bonnie invited. She set out their plates before joining Damon, who sat at the head of the table; Bonnie and Stefan sat on his right and left side. Katherine couldn't stop looking at Klaus, why couldn't he just fall into her traps and pursuits. She was Katherine for heaven's sake! Was he still in love with Bonnie? Katherine scoffed internally, everyone loved Bonnie; she was perfect. Kol and Rebekah were her best friends, Damon and Stefan were her boyfriends, Caroline was trying to repair their friendship, and Klaus? She didn't understand Klaus. She didn't understand anything.

"So who cooked?" Katherine asked.

"Stefan and I," Bonnie answered.

"Here I thought, spoiled little Bonnie didn't do anything herself." The brunette sassed.

Bonnie laughed, "I know how to get my boyfriends, I know how make a man fall in love with me and I most certainly know how to keep my legs closed when I have a good thing in the palm of my hand. Too bad I can't say the same thing for you, whore." She shot back.

"Katherine, why are you attacking Bonnie?" Rebekah asked. Damon rolled his eyes.

"We're having breakfast people; can we leave the drama for later?" The blue-eyed male asked. "And Katherine, attack Bonnie again, I'll snap your neck like a twig. Clear?"

Katherine nodded her head. Bonnie stood up from her and walked around to the table and slammed Katherine's head into her own food. "I tried to be nice; but she only listens to bitch so here is the biggest bitch you'll ever meet. I want the bitch and her shit gone, out of my house before I set it on fire." Bonnie demanded. Katherine peeled the egg off of her face and pancake from her cheek, the sausage link from her forehead, stuck there by maple syrup. Everyone laughed and sniggered at Katherine. The brunette stood up, towering over Bonnie by at least five inches.

"Perhaps, you would like to join your sister Katherine; I hear twins can't live without each other." Stefan intervened, standing behind Katherine; daring her to lay a hand on their girl.

"Or, you could just decapitated," Damon threatened. Katherine looked at Klaus for his help but they both knew that wasn't going happen, he felt nothing for her. For the past three months, she had asked him and he reluctantly accepted each of her requests. Bonnie noticed the exchange and laughed.

"You did all of this in hopes that Nik would jump to your rescue? Katherine, do you realize how pathetic that makes you? You're likely to the man killed in one of your stupid schemes and your attacking his friends, you don't care about him; you just want status." Bonnie noticed. "Klaus is too good for you Katherine, Damon was too good for you,"

Katherine looked down and nodded her head. "You're the one with two–"She stopped herself, Bonnie smirked and twitched her eyebrow. The brunette swallowed hard and walked around the little pregnant woman, she ran off crying.

"Did you have to embarrass the lass, Bon?" Kol asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Bonnie answered.

"Katherine has been pushing everyone's buttons since Damon let her stay with us, mainly the pregnant women, Bonnie and Caroline." Klaus added. "She had it coming,"

"Well I'm full; awesome breakfast Bon's and Stef." Tyler chimed. Everyone looked at Tyler, who had finished his food; their eyes widened or eyebrows arched. Caroline placed her hand on her forehead, laughing at her boyfriend.

"Only you would eat doing family drama, Tyler." Damon sassed, throwing a napkin at the male. Tyler caught it and laughed.

"You said can we not do this at breakfast so I ate." Tyler defended. Everyone laughed, after the drama settled they were able to enjoy their breakfast

After breakfast, Klaus sat in his bedroom, packing and thinking about the morning's events. Because he stilled love Bonnie, if Katherine laid a finger on her he would killed her himself. Truth be told, Klaus could never feel anything for Katherine. Yes, he's moving on from his former love but Katherine just didn't do anything for him, no matter how hard he tried to force it. Katherine's voice annoyed him and often put him to sleep. He did find himself thinking about a mutual friend between himself and Stefan, Damon and Bonnie, Alexia Branson. He found something calling her more than a few times a day; he even invited her to come with him on his trip, he smiled when she accepted and continued to pack his things.

There was another knock on the door, Bonnie went to answer it and squealed at the person on the other side. "LEXI!" She screamed, hugging her tightly. The blonde female laughed, hugging her dear friend back. Klaus heard it, his stomach started to turn backflips. She was here, in the house, under the same roof with them, him. He had to pretend not to care or not to know she was downstairs talking about the memories they shared. Kol and Rebekah made it downstairs with their things just as Lexi started upstairs.

"Alexia Branson, it's been a while. Tell me, do you still dream of me naked?" Kol smirked.

"I do and I usually end up puking my breakfast up. Where's Nik?"

Rebekah laughed, "Third room on the right. It's good to see you again, Lex."

"Nice to see you too, Bex," She smirked, walking up to Klaus's bedroom. She knocked lightly before turning the knob and entering. She silently walked over to Klaus and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much, Nik." The blonde slightly pulled away with a smile on her face.

"I've missed you too, Lexi."

"What took so long?" She asked.

"Katherine Pierce-Gilbert. She became obsessed with me. But I assure you, that night we spent together meant more to me than any of forced dates I went on with her."

"Dates," She tried to pull herself away from him but he kept her close to him.

"It meant nothing to me, Lexi. But she wouldn't leave me alone unless I went out with her. I'm telling you because I love you. I swear to you, everything; every moment we've spent together has rebuilt me and my world; it's brought me nothing but joy and happiness. It's filled a void in my heart that's been empty for so long. You've changed me and brought the love I had to share and give. You walking into my life when I needed someone the most fixed me. Please say you forgive me for my betrayal."

Lexi looked into his eyes, knowing he was being sincere. The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck; Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist.

~xXx

**There's good in you– **Bonnie walked out of the bathroom in her bra and panties. She walked into her closet and looked for something appropriate to wear for her doctor's visit. She pulled out at black and white stripe dress with white flats and a black and white stripe iPhone cover for her phone. Damon would flip out if she wasn't comfortable while she was pregnant. He was being more attentive and more protective about their child than Bonnie thought he would be, she didn't like worrying him so she wore something comfortable for herself and the baby growing inside of her. For the past three months, Bonnie and the baby had been bonding. She'd noticed something strange about her pregnancy, something was off. Her stomach was bigger than Caroline's when she had her daughter, Angel. She could somehow feel and extra being inside of her and that made her smile. She was giving Damon twins; she was going to take his last name. Nothing could make Bonnie happier than she was at this moment.

The brunette walked out of her closet fully dressed, with a white purse in her hand. There was a knocked on the door. "Come in!" She called. Klaus walked into the bedroom with a smile on his face.

"Hey Nik, what's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you and apologize to you. I've learned that if I'm ever to move and truly love Lexi, I must make amends with you. I need to tell you how I truly feel about you, how I'll always feel about you and how I always felt about you."

Bonnie swallowed hard, nodding her head. "I'm listening." She said softly.

Klaus licked his lips, taking a deep breath. "From the moment I laid my eyes on you, Bonnie; I knew I loved you. Not Caroline, Elena, Katherine. None of the countless other females I slept with while I was with you. It's always been you, I'm in love you and even thought I have strong feelings for Lexi that I know will develop, I will always love you. No one could ever replace you in my heart. I can only hope and ask if you and I could be friends in the future."

Bonnie smiled and hugged Klaus, she kissed his cheek. "You and I will always be great friends, best friends. I'm glad you are moving on to someone that will truly love you and not your status, I'm stoked that, that someone is Lexi! Believe it or not Klaus, there is good in you. You just needed someone to bring it out of you. And that someone is Alexia Sarah Branson."

Klaus smiled and hugged her again. A huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Bonnie had forgiven him, Lexi had forgiven him, he was finally moving on from this large turmoil in his life. Klaus laughed lightly with the little female in his arms. Lexi stood in the door with a smile on her face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," She chimed. Bonnie looked up at Lexi, smiling. She pulled away from Klaus and hugged the blonde, she brought their hands together.

"Congratulations," Bonnie smiled, watching the two watched downstairs together, hand-in-hand. Damon walked into the bedroom with Bonnie.

"Is Klaus finally moving on?" He asked. Bonnie nodded happily. "Good for him, we better going. Dr. Lenard will be waiting for us." Bonnie looked at her fiancé and smiled, pulling him into a kiss.

"You're the greatest, you know that?" She smiled. Damon smiled, picking her up in his arms.

"Just like you?" He grinned. She pretended to be in deep thought.

"You're getting there."

They laughed together and kissed once more.

_And I was reaching for the stars  
Didn't have to look so far  
'Cause love's where you are  
But I didn't have a clue_

_And now I realize_  
_That the stars are in your eyes_  
_'Cause you always shine_  
_Baby you're the greatest_

**Good Life–** Arriving at the doctor's office, Bonnie and Damon were hand-in-hand, fingers intertwined. Damon helped Bonnie change and onto the table. He stayed next to her and kissed her head. When Dr. Samantha Lenard walked into the private room, she smiled at the couple. "It's good to see you both this afternoon. How are the expecting parents holding up?" She asked with a smiled while getting prepared to check Bonnie.

"We're great, no stress. No drama, just our family actually getting along with each other." Damon spoke.

"Damon's been getting prepare for our twins like never before. I don't even think he stops to breathe." She giggled. Both the doctor and Damon looked at Bonnie when she said "children". Did she know something they didn't?

"Do you think you're having multiples, Mrs. Salvatore?" Samantha asked. Bonnie simply nodded her head. She jumped a little when the cold transducer probe touched her lubed stomach. Damon just looked at his future wife. Samantha looked at the monitor in astonishment. "You are indeed having twins, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. He or she might have been hiding from us. They'll definitely be healthy little ones."

Damon stared at the monitor for several minutes, and then he fainted. Bonnie looked down at her future husband then smiled at the doctor. "He'll be fine. After some well-deserved sleep," She smiled.

**You're reviews mean a lot to me guys! **

**They give me ideas on how to expand the story **

**Yes, Katherine is obsessed with Klaus and picked the pregnant woman to pick on**

**Klatherine is very one-sided because Klaus is falling in love with Lexi which will slowly develop :) Yes I ship Klexi and didn't even know it xD**

**I have moved tumblr sites because I needed a fresh start so everything will be posted on the new blog!**

**If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask!**

**I APPRECIATE AND LOVE EACH EVERYONE OF YOU, LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA!**

**IN ORDER FOR ME TO CONTINUE WRITING MY STORIES, I HAVE TO STOP WATCHING THE ACTUAL SHOW **

**BECAUSE IF I DON'T WON'T WANT TO WRITE AT ANYMORE! **

**To make it realistic Bonnie will have her babies in chapter 10 or 11!**

**Klaus and Lexi are comfortable with each other and I guess semi-dating?**

**But they are endgame!**

**Damon will be okay in the next chapter I promise! He's just in shock right now x)**


	8. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

Stefan walked into the bedroom and found a sleeping Bonnie; she was so peaceful and calm. He sat on the bed beside her and watched her chest rise and fall, his eyes traveled down to her growing stomach. His brother's children were growing inside of her and she was being a trooper about having twins. It was something they would for each other. He knew that they would always have that bond, parenthood, hell they were getting married. Bonnie spent long hours planning the fabulous wedding every girl dreamed of but only the rich and famous could afford, while he knew he still be a part of their family, he knows Bonnie loves him but he needed figure out something's for himself. Who he was, and what he wanted to do, if being sharing a girl was what he wanted. He kissed her cheek lightly and left her note. He had to get away for a while.

Bonnie was now six months pregnant and looked like she about to pop, Damon walked into the bedroom and saw his sleeping beauty and smiled. It's the most calm she'd been since early that morning. They found out they were having two boys and decided to name them Ian Zachary Salvatore and Dylan Ezra Salvatore. Their princes and heir to the Salvatore fortune, though Damon vowed that once Bonnie was better they were going to have a little girl, he had the perfect name picked out for her. Rosalie Jessica Salvatore, his sister-in-law Jessica who was only six was extremely excited about the new arrivals. She always helped wherever she could.

"Damon, Bon-Bon is sleeping a lot, how come?" Jessica asked. Damon smiled down at the little one next to him. He bent down and picked her up in his arms.

"Well the little ones in her tummy make her sleepy because they have to rest in order to grow." Damon explained softly.

"Will they be able to walk when they come out of Bon-Bon's tummy?" Jessica asked, Damon smiled softly.

"No, they'll get carried around and feed, until they grow up big and strong like you."

"Oh…can I get a pop-tart?"

Again, Damon laughed, nodding his head. "Of course, after you eat dinner."

"But its cinnamon." Jessica whined with a smile she knew Damon couldn't resist.

"Okay, one pop-tart before dinner." He instructed putting Jessica down. The honey brown, Bonnie Bennett replica ran out of the bedroom and took a shortcut to the kitchen. Damon started to undress and change into something comfortable, that's when he saw the note on bedside table. Wearing only his boxers, he picked up the note and read it.

_Bonnie,_

_By the time you read this I'll be gone. I want you to know that I love you so much that I can't be with you, not like this. I can't share you with my brother knowing that you two will be getting married soon and will even have a family of your own. I can't continue to think this is okay because it's not. Please know that I do love you, I love you more than life itself but you belong with Damon and I belong with Katherine._

_Love, _

_Stefan._

Damon became irate with the letter left by his brother for Bonnie. He pulled out a lighter from the drawer and set the letter to fire. Stefan will not have the pleasure in breaking Bonnie's heart, not again and not on Damon's watch. But he did have a point, Bonnie belonged with him. Damon looked at the sleeping pregnant female in such awe, how was he supposed to tell her that Stefan ran off to be with Katherine. This made him think about the past three months while Bonnie was entering her second trimester. Stefan began to act strange around him and sometimes even Bonnie. He could have prevented this! No! This wasn't his fault, Stefan was a man and rule number one of being a man was standing up for yourself. He was sick of his brother always acting like a child, it was time for Stefan to grow up and maybe, just maybe this little "_I must find myself_" trip could bring Stefan back to his senses. Bonnie had moved so her head hanging slightly off of the bed, Damon sat down on the bed and fixed her; her head lying in his lap. Maybe that was her plan because she slid into his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're awake aren't you?" He asked, holding his fiancée and smiling.

"Nope, but I am comfortable." She giggled.

"Then I won't disturb you." He grinned.

"He left…didn't he?" Bonnie asked.

Damon sighed and nodded his head. "He did. I'm sorry babe, but we don't him. It'll be just you and me and our family. This is our life, together. Rest assured that I'm not going anywhere." He promised, Bonnie looked up at him with her emerald green eyes and smiled.

"You're right; it's our life and its time for us to just focus on each other and our family. It's about Ian and Dylan. Our upcoming nuptials, this is the start of a _new beginning._"

Damon looked at Bonnie and smiled at her words, A New Beginning.

**THIS IS AN EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO TAKE A MOMENT FOR THE MAIN CHARACTERS AND GIVE THEM A NEW DIRECTION. **

**OUR TRIO HAVE GONE THEIR SEPARATE WAYS FOR NOW! I'M NOT SURE WHEN THEY'LL COME TOGETHER AGAIN BUT I CAN GURANTEE THAT IT'LL BE EXPLOSIVE!**

**DAMON AND STEFAN WILL COME TO BLOWS IN THE NEXT THE CHAPTER, BUT BONNIE AND STEFAN WILL ALSO FACE TO FACE**

**CHAPTER 10 IS WHERE BONNIE HAS HER TWINS**

**CHAPTER 11 IS WHERE BONNIE AND DAMON GET MARRIED. **

**KLEXI WILL BE OFFICIALLY BE A COUPLE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Staring at it

**Starring at it**

_Everything has a price._

_Some are steep_

_Some are shallow_

"_Tyler Lockwood, you are under arrest for the murder of officer Mason Lockwood, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you..." Tyler was being walked away from the New York in handcuffs, Bonnie held onto Caroline, comforting while Damon called their attorneys._

"_What am I going to do?" Caroline sobbed. _

"_Don't worry, Caroline. Damon will handle this. I promise." Bonnie comforted. Caroline nodded her head and continued to cry as she watched her boyfriend get driven away in the back of police cruiser, she only hoped that Tyler didn't say anything until the family's lawyers arrived. _

**~xXx~**

It'd been five months since Tyler's arrest Bonnie was full term and looked as if she were about to pop any minute, they were going back and forth to court, which Damon didn't appreciate at all. This day, prosecutors called Caroline to the stand. Tyler smiled at his girlfriend and scared for her, they wanted him in prison for Mason's murder and would beggar Caroline to get her to snitch on him.

"Ms. Forbes, how long have you known the defendant?"

"Since we were children, about six or seven."

"Is it true that you slept with the defendant's uncle?"

"I wouldn't call rape sleeping with."

"You were raped? Why didn't your report it?"

"Mason threatened my life and Tyler's life. Mason has taken so much from Tyler."

"You're daughter, Is she Tyler's daughter or Mason's?"

"My rapist's"

"Why did you choice to keep the child?"

"Why is that any of your business?"

"Your honor, Relevance!" The defense called.

"Ms. Forbes, you don't know have to answer that question. Counselor, stick to the case or I'll close it."

"Yes your honor. Ms. Forbes, Mason Lockwood was killed around six and six-thirty. Where were you?"

"In bed sleeping. Angel keeps me up at night."

"And where was Tyler."

"We have separate rooms but that morning he helped me with Angel. Like he does every morning."

"We have witness's-

"They are wrong!" Caroline snapped. "Tyler was with me and Angel like he is every morning, every night. He was even there when she was born. How dare you sit here and blame him for taking a crooked cops life. The world is better off without Mason Lockwood. Especially when he tortures and torments and abuses his power as a cop. Now are we finished?"

"Your honor."

"Ms. Forbes, please answer the questions." Caroline took a deep breathe and rolled her eyes. She looked at Tyler with love and fear in her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile, letting her know they would be going home soon.

"Now Ms. Forbes, we have witness's to place Tyler at the scene of crime at six-thirty. Would you like change your answer?"

Caroline looked at the prosecutor before speaking. "No. I would not. Tyler was with me and our child." The prosecutor looked into the blonde angrily and nodded her head.

"No further questions."

"Ms. Forbes you may step down." Caroline smiled softly and stepped down. She sat down in her seat with Bonnie and Damon, holding hands.

"Due to the lack of concrete evidence, Counselor. I have no choice but to close this case. If anyone police officer is seen harassing Mr. Lockwood or his family, they will be stripped of their duties and shield. Mr. Lockwood, you are free to go." The judge bang his gable and walked away from his chair. Tyler hugged his lawyer, then his girlfriend. They were about to kiss when Bonnie yelled.

"I think my water just broke!"

"You think? I need you to be-

"DAMON SALVATORE, GET ME TO A HOSPITAL BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"Water broke! Let's go!" Damon and Caroline rushed Bonnie to the car and helped her inside. Tyler grabbed the car keys and started the engine he took off speeding to the hospital.

"Tyler, swerve this car again and I'll punch you in the back of the head." Damon threatened.

"Do you want to get to the hospital or not?"

"We want to get there alive."

"Would you both shut up?!" Caroline shouted, tending to Bonnie.

"Damon,"

"Yes darling, I'm right here."

"You're never touching me again."

"You're just saying sweetheart."

"No, I mean it." Damon arched his eyebrow and looked at Caroline.

**xXx~**

Meanwhile in Florida, Klaus and Kol were waiting at an abandoned shipping dock where Damon's new shipment was coming in that morning, they had fixed the place up from the money Damon gave for them. He would be coming out in a month or two to check on the place and they wanted it in tip top shape. The boss would be hiring people to disturb his product to the mass. When the ship came into the view, Klaus started guiding it in carefully. Kol started unloading the cargo carefully and noticed something off. "Nik, we're missing two pound of coke." the male called looking at the scale. Klaus looked the ship's captain and the crew members.

"Where is it?"

"We loaded everything Elijah gave us."

"Bullshit! Where is it?!" Kol shouted. Klaus pulled out his glock and pointed it to the males.

"Kol, search the ship, kill everyone if you have to." Klaus ordered. "Rebekah! Call Elijah, we have a weight problem." Rebekah did what she was told and called her older brother.

"Lijah said it is should be three hundred pounds!" The blonde called to her brother and weighed the drug, "This is two-ninety-eight." Without hesitation, Klaus fired off to shots, killing both men in front him and the other crew members. He boarded the ship and looked around for the two missing pounds.

"Nik, I think they sniffed it up. What are we going to tell Damon?"

"We have to tell him the truth and we will handle whoever is responsible for the theft." Klaus informed his brother. Rebekah and Lexi boarded the ship after pushing the weight into the warehouse.

"Bonnie just went into labor not to long ago, we can't tell him about it right now." Rebekah warned.

"We don't have a choice, he'll actually thank us for telling him now rather than when he gets here to check on the shit. Split up and find the two pounds." The older male instructed before pulling out his iPhone and called Damon.

Kol searched the ship and came upon a locked door, he readied his glock and opened the door, he walked upon a male receiving a blowjob from a doped up brunette Brazilian girl. Without a second thought, Kol shot the male and pulled the female up to her feet and her out.

"Wait, he was going to pay me. I need the money." Kol sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"You're not going on any where, so just stand there and looked pretty as best you can."

"Are you going to pay me?"

"Do I look like a bank?"

"No but that's why I'm on this fuck ship! I really need the money." She pleaded.

"Where was he getting this money?" Kol demanded as he searched the room.

"He said he had a few people waiting on some coke to sell. He would get his money by the end in of the day and I would have my money." Kol nodded at he listened to the girl. She was no more than seventeen, he then shook his head.

"Now sweetheart, I want you to think about this okay. You're in America. How were you getting home after you got your money?"

The brunette thought and started hyperventilating, "Oh no! He was going to play me?" She asked and started crying. At that moment, Kol wanted to blow his brains out.

"Hey, hey, hey now, you're safe. Okay? We'll get you cleaned up, I'll give you some money and get you home." Kol comforted. "I just need you to shut up for about an hour." He nodded and started searching again.

**~xXx~**

Bonnie became fully dilated and was pushing for past two hours. Doctors were telling her she was doing great. After another six hours, Ian and Dylan had entered the world, crying. Bonnie laid her head back against the pillow heavily breathing. Damon smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "You did great babe, I'm so proud of you." Bonnie smiled at her fiancee and kissed him softly.

"Whatever I was saying, I didn't mean it. I don't hate you and when I'm healed you're allowed to touch me again." She smiled.

"Of course, you don't hate me. I'm very hard to hate." Damon smirked. Bonnie just rolled her eyes and laughed. The blue-eyed male kissed her head again. "I'm going to let you get some rest, later I'll go see our twins." The emerald green-eyed woman nodded her head slowly before drifting to sleep as she was carted away from by nurses.

Damon walked out of the maternity room just as phone started to ring. "Klaus, what's wrong? You don't call unless there's an emergency." he answered. He then sighed and ran his fingers through his raven black tresses. "I'll send some down there to help you. I'm not leaving Bonnie alone. Question everyone you haven't killed and threaten them for the truth if you have to. I want the two pounds found or it'll get ugly." Damon said calmly. "I'll be down within the month to check on things." Just as he hung up his phone, he saw his brother and Katherine. Hand-in-hand. "Anything to be with a Gilbert whore I see."

"Damon we just came to say congratulations. Not to argue. I made my decision."

The elder brother turned and looked at his younger brother and scoffed. "_This_ is your decision? You show up eight hours after my wife goes into labor and then you come with this backstabbing whore? You don't even have the balls to tell Bonnie how you're feeling to her face but you don't hesitate to put it in a lame, stupid ass, ridiculous goodbye letter. If _that's_ you're decision then you chose the pussy's way out instead of growing some balls you bitch out."

"Oh God, Damon; Stefan chose the better woman-

"He had the better woman. You are nothing compared to Bonnie, Lexi, Rebekah or Caroline. _Nothing_." Damon interrupted Katherine with a snarl. The brunette stared at male as if waiting for an apology, but Damon just walked passed them and sat joined Tyler and Caroline who were waiting with teddy bears and balloons.

"Well, thank you for standing up for me, Stefan." Katherine said with sarcasm. "Go punch him or something. Defend my honor!"

"What honor? We're just sex Katherine, I told you that last night." Stefan walked away from the female and outside of the hospital. Damon watched his brother leave and shook his head. How stupid was his brother? How stupid was Katherine? Everyone knew her MO and she continued to portray herself as some sort of Angel.

**~xXx~**

Klaus, Kol, Lexi and Rebekah rounded up everyone who were on the ship. "Okay, we're missing two pounds of coke, someone knows something and I'm fully prepared to start cutting off fingers in order to get answers. So to prevent that, someone start talking." Klaus demanded. Lexi came up on deck with Rebekah and Kol after checking all the rooms. Lexi whispered into Klaus's ear.

"Someone planned on selling it as their own. Damon was getting ripped off by these guys." Klaus looked at Lexi and then the crew members.

"I want all of you to empty your pockets. Rebekah if they do anything suspicious, kill them." Rebekah gained a smirk on her face and watched the members. Klaus and Lexi and went downstairs to the hidden room Kol opened up.

"Body packing. One of them has to be body packing." Kol said.

"Why would anyone do that?" Rebekah asked.

"To get through customs at an American airport," Kol informed his younger sister as he jumped off the boat. "But what they don't understanding is the acid in a humans stomach will start to break down the plastic and then the drugs." He looked into each person's eyes.

"So they'll be high as a fucking kite." Rebekah revealed. Kol nodded his head. The blonde jumped down off of the boat and looked into everyone's eyes.

"Or they'll get extremely sick because its hard for plastic to be digested."

"All of them." Rebekah called.

"Check the girl." Kol instructed. Rebekah looked into the female's eyes and studied her for a moment.

"She's clean, Kol." The older male nodded his head.

"They should be getting sick soon enough. It's mighty hot outside and from the looks of the ship, they haven't eaten."

Klaus and Lexi returned with everything from the hidden office and looked at the lined up crew members. "What did you discover?" Lexi asked.

"They're body packing, we're just waiting until they get sick. And trust me, they will get sick."

"And how pretell do you know?" Klaus asked.

"Common knowledge." Kol answered with a shrug.

Within the hour, the crew member started to sweat and cough, though the four of them didn't pay them any attention. Kol took the Brazilian girl he found shopping and allowed her to get cleaned up at his apartment. Without the cum stains and dirt spots all over her body, she was actually quite attractive. She had cinnamon skin, brown eyes a bright smile. While at his apartment, the girl turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson. You are too kind to help a complete stranger."

"Please, call me Kol. It's nothing sweetheart. You don't deserve to treated the way they treating you."

"I know but it is my father's will and because I am only seventeen, I can not say no." Kol listened to the girl and watched her brush her hair.

"Then stay here in America with me and my family. Here you would have a choice." Kol insisted.

"Do you really mean it?"

"I do. Tell me your name."

"Emily," She smiled.

"You are now a Mikaelson, Emily."

"Emily Mikaelson, I like it very much. Thank you Kol." Emily spoke softly with a smile on her lips.

"You're very welcome Emily." He smiled back.

**~xXx~**

While Kol and Emily were getting her information in order so she could stay in America, Rebekah went grocery shopping for her apartment and shopping for new clothes and shoes. Klaus and Lexi stayed on the boat watching the crew members get sicker. Lexi went underneath the deck and cleaned up gathering whatever other papers was needed. She contacted Elijah to tell him to seek new people to carry their cargo overseas. Klaus watched as one crew member began to vomit and cough up blood as well as small plastic bags. One by the one each member became sick, each member he shot and killed.

He and Lexi pulled the bodies back onto the ship and turned the motor for it to set sail. The couple watched the boat crash into a boye and explode, they cleaned up the docks and walked to the car where they drove away. The warehouse was locked up tight, Klaus felt secure enough to head home and relax with his Lexi.

Entering their apartment, you would have thought they lived in a mansion. Klaus was never one to live cheap especially with the money Damon pays them. In their business, no one ever got their hands "dirty". Their dealers could never and would never trace their drug back to them. One, for fear that Damon or Klaus, even Kol or Stefan would find out and they wouldn't see the light of day again. And for two, ninety-five percent of them didn't know what they looked like, nothing. In his apartment, he hand two walls on either side of his apartment knocked down for more space. He even allowed Lexi to furnish the place to her liking and with his approval, he always reminded her not to spend too much at one time, though they have the money, if they spent too much at one time, they would have the law on their asses and Klaus wasn't one for that.

**~xXx~**

The next month, Damon and Bonnie flew down to Florida with their twins and Bonnie's younger sister. They met up with Klaus and Lexi, after dropping off the women and children at Klaus and Lexi's apartment, the men drove to the warehouse. "Tyler's going to Brazil next week to help Elijah with the hired help. Did you dispose of the bodies properly?" Damon questioned.

"I made it look like something on the ship exploded. Far away from the product's warehouse. Everything's going to be okay, Damon. This will not happen again." Klaus assured.

"We need to find out how it happened this time." Damon demanded, he wasn't too happy about his being stole from, what drug lord would be?

"I'm glad you think that way, I've hired someone to do some investigating and before you ask, I do trust him, if he gets out of line, I won't hesitate." Klaus assured Damon again. The male nodded his head and stepped out of the car with Klaus.

"Is he here?" Damon questioned, Klaus nodded his head. The males walked into the warehouse and Damon looked around, it was perfect. Klaus had just set the place up and already had twelve people bagging their product for him. "Klaus, you're stock is rising. This is more than admirable."

"Thank you, I have more people coming in. How should we pay them?"

"By the box full. Make sure their names is on the boxes" Klaus nodded his head. "I want to meet this guy you hired."

"Here he comes now."

"You mean there he goes." Damon chased after the male running away from him, with Klaus right behind him. The dragged the male back inside and tied him up to a chair. "Klaus, kill him."

"Wait! I have information for you." Klaus cocked back the hammer on his glock.

"We're listening."

"And your life depends on how valuable your information is." Damon threatened.

"Your breech, it had to be an inside job. Its entirely too much coke to just go missing without a trace."

"Why did you run?"

"Because I'm afraid of the man who's ripping you off." Damon became angry with his statement, but he never showed it, instead he grabbed a bottle tequila off of Klaus's desk and drank some.

"You should be more afraid of me. Now who's ripping me off?" Damon demanded as he ended the rest of the bottle over the male and dragged him outside.

"Elijah, please spare me."The male cried. Damon was about to light a match when he heard the man speak, he looked at Klaus and nudged his head.

"Release him. He's one of us. If he's afraid of Elijah than he's done something to put fear in them."

"He's been playing us!" Klaus growled, coming angry that his brother was betraying him. Damon put his arm around Klaus to comfort him.

"You still have a family. You have us." Damon assure him with a smile.

"How are we going to take care of Elijah?"

"Tyler's going to take him out. Simply as that."

**Definitely more to come!**

**I'm thinking about doing Stebekah because I ship them so hard!**

**Kol and Emily are going to become close friends because she's so young **

**and eventually will be endgame**

**Breathing so new life into the story so it doesn't get dull!**


	10. Finally

**Finally**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading all my stories! I'm moving Stefan forward slowly, Katherine I'm not sure what I'm going to do with her for right now so she'll be away for a while. **

Bonnie and Lexi sat in the living room with the newborn twin boys Dylan and Ian Salvatore while the men were out handling business. It'd be months since the duo spent anytime together since Lexi's appearance in New York. They talked and reminisced on their memories, they talked about Stefan and the bullshit he's putting himself through. Though they wanted the best from him, they wanted him to learn on his own. Klaus and Damon would come in from working and prepared themselves for their family time. It would be a while before they were going home to their New York, so they set up home in the Miami condo belonging to Klaus and Lexi. Damon had Tyler make a stop in Miami last week with Elijah with him. Bonnie and Lexi knew it wouldn't end pretty. Elijah was stealing from Damon, which everyone knows you didn't do unless you're ready for your life to end. Bonnie didn't want her children subjected to the lifestyle so whenever Damon brought his work home, the brunette would take herself and the boys out into the living room, until he was finished.

The night they finally decided on what to do with Elijah, Bonnie and Lexi decided to they had enough of the blood, gore, shooting, and most of all drugs. Though the boys didn't understand why, especially not Klaus. He watched Lexi blow someone's brains out without blinking, but of course for the past two weeks his blonde vixen had been acting strange, sleeping a lot, eating out, she would angry at every little thing, he decided to ask Bonnie what was wrong with her.

"Bonnie, do you have a minute?" Klaus asked, walking into the guest bedroom. Bonnie was rocking Ian in her arms while feeding him. Dylan sleeping on the other side of her while Damon laid in her lap watching television. Bonnie looked up at the blonde male and smiled.

"Sure, Nik. Whats up?" Bonnie asked. Klaus walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He looked at Dylan lying on his stomach, lightly snoring; he couldn't help but to laugh. The newborn baby sounded like his father on good night, but he also dreamed about the day that he himself would grace the world with beautiful children on his own with Lexi of course, he couldn't see himself with any other female other than her. Bonnie joined him in laughing.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked, turning to face him and Bonnie.

"Dylan's adorable snoring. Sounds like his dad." Bonnie grinned and watched her only still awake son. Damon smiled and kissed his son's head.

"Right, so I know you and Lexi are pretty tight. Has she told you anything that she might not tell me?" Klaus asked her solemnly. Bonnie looked up at Klaus and smiled softly.

"You mean her mood swings and constant eating and sleeping?" Bonnie replied. The male merely nodded his head. "She maybe pregnant, that's how I was acting when I was baking these two mini Damon Salvatore cupcakes." Damon looked up at her and blinked. Klaus laughed.

"So, I maybe a dad?" He asked. Bonnie nodded.

"If you became a dad, prepare for extremely good sex...trust me." Bonnie's eyes furrowed at Damon's words, she looked down at him.

"Right...I'm going to go talk to Lex, we have some planning to do." Klaus ran off to the master bedroom, leaving Bonnie and Damon alone.

**~xXx~**

**Count on Me-** Words couldn't describe how excited, Klaus was. He was going to be a father, he didn't even remember his own father, he left after Kol and Rebekah were born. He and Elijah helped take care of home while their mom worked, similar to the Salvatore brother's past. He would be a the greatest father in existence, he owed it to his son and his mother. Although she's going to be an insane woman when she starts to show. Klaus walked into the master bedroom and watched the woman of dreams sleep. He undressed and pulled on his silk pajama pants he climbed into bed with her and kissed her forehead softly.

Lexi woke up and smiled at Klaus, "Hey, I'm sorry about how I've been acting these past two weeks." She said softly. Klaus smiled softly and shook his head.

"Its okay. I promise, you're going to have to do _a lot_ more than threaten me for me to break up with you. I love you, Lexi." He kissed her softly, pulling her closer to his body. The female deepened the kiss, she pushed herself top of him. Under a minute later, Klaus was pulled off her shirt and bra then tossing it on the floor, her panties were next; Klaus pulled them down slowly along with his pants and boxers. His fingers, tangled her blonde tresses, their tongues wrestling each other for dominance, until the blonde female gasped, his length sliding inside of her with ease, before she knew it, their hips her meeting in an orgasmic rhythm. Her moans and groans could be heard through the apartment slash condo.

**~xXx~**

Bonnie had just put the twins to bed and she laid in bed next to Damon. She looked at her soon to be husband and smiled. They would be married in no less than three weeks. Her dress was brought, his tux hanging in the closet. Everything was set for their wedding day, which cost approximately two million dollars, since Damon didn't give her a limit, she went...nuts with the spending. She booked the most expensive trip in the British Virgin Islands for their honeymoon, which of course would be a week of making up for lost time sexually, which was Damon language for "You're coming home in a wheelchair or pregnant again. I haven't decided yet." Bonnie laughed at the memory of her fiancee telling her this. He was more than serious about it, especially since they would be gone for a month, with their twin boys with them, Bonnie wouldn't miss a second with her angels.

**~xXx~**

In the morning, while Lexi and Bonnie slept; Klaus and Damon went out to the car and opened the trunk up. Elijah laid in the back of the car, struggling to breathing. It was amazing he made it this long without fresh air. The two males pulled the male from the trunk of the car and carried him inside. "You talk to him, he's your brother. I'll get breakfast ready for everyone." Damon ordered, Klaus nodded his head and sat in front of his brother. Someone he used to look up to, he admired his older brother for everything they've been through together. The younger male punched his brother in his face. "That's for lying!" Klaus shouted at the male. Elijah growled at the male. "You're going about to for a swim and become shark food if you don't start talking, Elijah. You're the one who said honesty is the best policy or some Nelson Mandela bullshit like that, so to tell me what's going on? Gambling debts, tricking? What?"

Elijah scoffed and shook his head. "Try all the above. Bitch is pinning a baby on me, so I'm paying for a paternity test."

"Did you fuck her raw?" Damon asked from the kitchen.

"No, but I still have a point to prove." Damon looked at the male and arched his eyebrow while rolling his crystal blue orbs.

"So you decided to steal what belongs to me just so you can pay off debts and some whore you probably didn't knock up instead of coming to me and asking me for the money? You risked your life because you wanted to be careless?!" Damon asked flipping pancakes on the other side to cook.

"What would have said if I did ask for the money, Damon?" Elijah questioned.

"I would have given it to you, dickwad! Because we're family. That's what family does! And if you weren't Nik's brother, I'd scatter your brains all over the sidewalk right now. But I'll give you one more chance, just one and you will not be going back to Brazil, in fact you're going to back to New York. You'll enjoy it there." Damon said and continued cooking.

"Damon! Dylan needs his diaper changed, I'm feeding Ian."

"Klaus, watch the food. I'm on diaper duty." Damon ran upstairs to change his son's diaper. "I'm coming!" He called. Klaus watched Damon race upstairs to help Bonnie change his son's diaper. The excitement in the male's face was overwhelming. He found himself wondering how he would react when Lexi called him for help with his child. He smiled at the thought, he nearly forgot about his brother siting in the living room.

"You're going to be an uncle, Elijah. I want you be to apart of my child's life but not if I can't trust you." Elijah scoffed at his brother's words.

"You're one to talk about trust of things Niklaus. Couldn't get Bonnie to trust you long enough to let you fuck. Instead her virginity went to a child." Klaus's face tightened at the memory of Bonnie, he still loved her and he's come to terms with that but while he still loved her and she would always have a place in his heart, he loved Lexi. That was the bottom line, Klaus laughed finally to break the short-lived but tensed silence between the two.

"You know, brother. I am nothing like Judas, while his life was miserable and sad. He didn't know how to ask for forgiveness. I went to Bonnie and we talked about when happen between us and she forgave me. She may not have trusted me enough to sleep with me but she trusts me enough to me of all people hold her sons and I can got to her for advice. Now, can you go to _any_ of your ex's and get advice from them?" Klaus mused with a smirk on his lips. Elijah became tight-lipped at that moment. "And as far as Damon being a child, a child runs from his problems brother, a man faces them. You, are the child. Damon is making money, while taking care of his twin boys and his fiancee."

Bonnie, Damon and Lexi came downstairs with the twins, "Bonnie, you have to tell me where you got all your baby stuff from. Nik and I will soon be parents and I want the best stuff." Lexi said, walking into the kitchen and kissing Nik's cheek.

Bonnie smiled at the couple and nodded her head. "We had all of our stuff custom made, from diapers to rattles to baby clothes. Damon wants the best. I'll write the number down for you."

"Oh you should put your order in way before your due date because I highly doubt that after giving birth you're going to want to do anything other than take care of your baby and get all the rest you can get." Damon chimed nodding his head.

"You're right, you guys have twins how do you do it?"

"We're a team, one's on diaper duty while the other is feeding. One's feeding while the other is walking the other. While one is walking the baby, other is sleeping. It was tough at first but of course we got through it and got them on a routine. When even pencil in family time which is today before lunch and tomorrow before dinner." Bonnie informed. It was like the blonde was taking notes.

"What about sex?" Lexi asked.

"After giving birth, you're not going want to have sex for a little while you just finished giving birth to a human being. Let your body rest for a little while."

"In male terms, get ready to use your hand for a year or two. If you're lucky, she might give you a blowjob...or a handjob..._if_ you're lucky." Damon translated. Bonnie looked at her future husband and arched her eyebrow. "And if you get that much, you should be eternally grateful." The male quickly corrected and smiled at the green-eyed beauty, staring daggers at.

**~xXx~**

**Wedding day-** Bonnie stood in the mirror looking at herself. Her breast had grown thanks to their twins, not that she was complaining. They filled out her wedding dress she wore. She was about to become Mrs. Damon Adriano Salvatore. No one was walking her down the isle to her soon-to-be husband, but that didn't matter to her. This was a new beginning for her. For Damon. For their family. It been a year and two months since Damon purposed to her and every since then she couldn't wait until she was sharing his last name. Whenever asked when she was getting married, the question of her age would soon follow after; not that it bothered her. They thought she was too young to marry a twenty-six year old man. She told them that she was twenty-two and happy with her sons and her future husband, then she would tell them to go bite a monkey's ass and walk off. He was perfect her and she was perfect for him. He never looked at another female, never thought of another female. How did she get to be this lucky?

Damon spent twenty minutes getting his hair done. Why he couldn't just comb it and slick it back like he was an undercover super agent? Hell if he knew. But it was for Bonnie, his soon to be wife. So what the hell. He looked dashing in the white suit that covered his body. People said that he was taking her life away if he married her at just twenty-two, he laughed at them. They obviously didn't know his soon-to-be wife. Bonnie was famous for multi-tasking. She could breast freed Dylan and walk Ian to sleep until Damon took him and finished the job. Before you think Damon didn't do his part as a dad, he'd probably punch you in the face. Those little boys were his life. He put them before everything, even Bonnie. He found himself getting up at four in the morning and getting them their bottles and getting them back to sleep. His wife to be as perfect as she is couldn't touch him the way being a dad touched him.

For hours, he and Bonnie would lay in bed with the twins in between them fantasizing about what he would do when they were old enough. Teaching them to play baseball, they would be in everything possible. When they had their baby girl, she would a little ballerina, gymnast, he would be her first love and never deny her anything as if he could, he couldn't put his foot down with his Bon-Bon so of course he couldn't tell her no. She would pout and cry until he gave in but on somethings he would stick to no, like boys and make-up, if she were going to a party, her brothers had to go with her. She would protest but it would be final. And Bonnie would be right next to him backing him up. Same her brothers, they couldn't date unless Bonnie and Damon approved of the girl. Overprotective? Maybe, but they were his babies. Even thought of having a tracking device implanted underneath their skin, Bonnie just silently called him insane and said no, kissed his cheek and finished breakfast. Though he was determined to get those devices implants beneath their skin!

Damon found himself at the front of the alter and didn't know when he got there. His little brother was behind him, his best man Klaus, Kol, Tyler; his boys. For the past week, the boys and the girls including Bonnie and Damon had a bet going, that they boys were just all around better than the girls. They did everything they could to prove the point and the girls had yet to retaliate. Bonnie walked down the isle to "Every Time." By Janet Jackson. Her eyes plastered on Damon as she walked in her white dress. The words to the song matching Bonnie's feelings toward Damon and vise versa. When she got to husband, she was already in tears. Damon slide his thumb across her cheek, erasing the tears from her cheek. He smiled at her and felt like he was on another plane with her.

"Damon and Bonnie - Today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to a part of the story not yet told. Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness, to be wounded by your own understanding of love, and to bleed willingly and joyfully, to wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude; Then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heart and a song of love on your lips. Do you Damon, chose Bonnie to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Damon smiled looking into her eyes, "I do." Bonnie smiled, pouring into him lovingly.

"Do you Bonnie, chose Damon to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bonnie smiled.

"Very well, we now come to the exchanging of the rings. Repeat of me, Damon; I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Damon repeated as he slid the ring on her finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

"Bonnie, Repeat of me; I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Bonnie repeated the same speech to Damon as she slid it on his finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace. By the power invested in me and by the state of New York City, I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore. You may now kiss–" Damon grabbed Bonnie and kissed her passionately, dipping her and bringing her back up safely. Their guest cheered for them as they walked down the path with their party behind them.

**Girl's Revenge-** At the reception, everyone was dancing and having a good time. Except the girls were nowhere to be found. The DJ turned down the music and picked up a mic. The boys were escorted to their seats in the middle of the dance. "The Bride and her bridesmaid have a little present for the groom and his grooms men, they call it, 'Girl's Revenge.'" "All Night" By Janet Jackson started to play through the speakers. Bonnie was the first to walk out of the middle of the floor in a stomach shirt, black baggy jeans that fit complimented her ass perfectly, she wore nikes and one of Damon's snapbacks. Damon swallowed hard, he knew he was in trouble. Rebekah came out in the same thing, then Caroline. Stefan and Tyler wanted to hide. They looked at the boys and smirked at each other, Bonnie was the first to slid over to Damon and leap up quickly, she moved her body like a snake, prompting Damon to touch her, when he started, she swatted his hand away. Rebekah and Caroline followed suit. The trio simultaneously turned their backs to them and slowly bent over. Damon, Stefan and Tyler's hearts began to race as their jaws dropped. By the end of the song, Bonnie swung her leg over Damon's head and sat on him so she was straddling him. Rebekah and Caroline where siting in their guys laps. Bonnie grinned at Damon and popped her eyebrows.

"The groom's surprise isn't quite finished, his-" The DJ started but Damon was carrying Bonnie over his shoulder out of the hall.

"Damon!" Bonnie called. "Am I in trouble?"

"_Big _trouble." The male emphasized and closed the door to a dressing room he found.

**Is that it? NO! **

**Klexi will be getting their own spin off so they won't be featured much in this story anymore**

**They will be replaced by Kol/Emily (Kemily as I like to call them) **

**Not to worry loves, there will actually be two more chapters of The Boss's Girl and a**

**sequel maybe in the works! **

**More on Stefan and Rebekah and how they happened. **

**I haven't stopped to thank you all for reading my story and **

**for that I'm sorry.**

**I love each and everyone of you**

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! **

**It means a lot to me and encourages me to write more. **

**Don't hesitate to ask me questions. I don't mind it all. **

**Yes, Bonnie is in trouble but its a good kind a trouble ;)**


End file.
